Lilysbela e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban
by Lucy Holmes
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. JAMES&LILY. Baseado no filme Lisbela e o Prisioneiro. Terceiro lugar do II challenge de filmes do fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras.
1. Prólogo

**Lilysbela e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban**

**Prólogo – Apresentação**

A cidade de Azkaban tinha apenas um cinema. Cidade pequena, uma vila tipicamente bruxa, com uma praça central e um local com um altar wicca montado para celebrar comemorações típicas, como solstícios e equinócios, além de celebrar casamentos, como toda a cidade de interior deve ter, e que os bruxos apelidaram carinhosamente de "capela"¹.

Lucius Malfoy lamentava o seu local de nascimento, mas se resignava em seguir as tradições. E a tradição da família Malfoy dizia que depois de um homem ter terminado seus estudos na capital, ele deveria retornar para sua cidade natal, a fim de encontrar um bom partido de sangue puro para casar – assim rezava a tradição. Depois de um apanhado geral e meses de pesquisa e investigações, constatou que o melhor partido da cidade era Lilysbela Evans.

Lilysbela, porém, não preenchia um requisito importantíssimo e vital para a realização do casamento, o qual Lucius desconhecia, mesmo com toda sua pesquisa e investigação. Para ele, o único defeito de Lilysbela – Lily, para os íntimos – era sua paixão pelo cinema.

Lily Evans sempre fora fascinada por histórias românticas, comédias e aventura. Tinha pavor a filmes de terror, mas mesmo assim os assistia, para tentar perder o medo dos únicos filmes que pareciam "fatos verídicos" para bruxos. Ela arrastava o noivo, que odiava cinema, todos os fins de semana, quase sempre lhe dando um chá de cadeira. Para ele, era uma invenção inútil dos trouxas e estranhava que uma bruxa _puro-sangue,_ como ele pensava que Lily fosse, gostasse tanto. Claro que depois do casamento, ele daria um jeito nesse hobbie desastroso.

Naquela semana, porém, houve uma novidade. O cinema traria um festival de filmes, um filme diferente por dia, fato que deixou Lilysbela eufórica, carregando Lucius para mais uma sessão. Era sempre a mesma coisa na hora de escolher os assentos.

– Aqui não. – disse Lily, assim que sentaram nas últimas poltronas – Longe demais, vamos acabar nos distraindo.

Lucius se levantou, a contra-gosto, logo após Lily. Escolheram assentos da segunda fileira.

– Não, não! Perto demais – tornou Lily, já de pé – Assim meus olhos vão arder de tanto tentar olhar pra tela inteira.

– Minha querida... – disse Lucius, levantando-se mais uma vez, e tomando as mãos de Lily delicadamente, tentando esconder a irritação – Então escolha... _logo_!

Ela caminhou com calma pelo cinema, até parar na fileira central.

– Ali – apontou para dois lugares bem no meio.

Lucius caminhou carrancudo até os lugares indicados. Pensava apenas que valia a pena. _"Só até o casamento, só até o casamento..."_

– Pronto. – disse Lily quando se acomodou – Aqui é perfeito.

– E por que aqui? – Lucius perguntou, fingindo interesse.

– Porque aqui estamos bem no centro do cinema, onde a tela se ajusta de uma ponta a outra com um perfeito ângulo de visão – explicou Lily, com um brilho no olhar – E ainda o mais importante: Na fileira da frente tem dois casais sentados e um lugar vago entre eles. Poucas pessoas vão ao cinema sozinhas, sendo assim, ninguém vai ocupar esse lugar. Então eu poderei assistir tudo sem problemas.

– Hm... Querida... Mas tem uma cabeçorra na minha frente... – disse Lucius, um pouco contrariado.

– Shh! Fala baixo!

– Por quê? O filme nem começou! – continuou Lucius, em voz alta.

– Eu sei, mas tem que falar baixo, para não quebrar o clima de suspense e criar expectativa sobre a história.

Lucius revirou os olhos. Que hobbie mais patético! Decidiu apimentar o encontro. Afinal, estavam no cinema, o "clima de suspense" e o escurinho eram propícios para namorados.

– Você sabe que tem outras formas de se divertir no cinema, Lily? – ele perguntou, assim que as luzes se apagaram, colocando a mão em seu ombro e se aproximando – Aprendi na capital e posso te mos...

– Vai começar! – Lily afastou as costas do assento, sentando-se na ponta da poltrona e fazendo Lucius quase arrancar os cabelos de raiva – Eu adoro essa parte... A luz vai se apagando devagar, e o mundo lá fora vai se apagando, devagar. Os nossos olhos vão se abrindo e daqui a pouco nem vamos lembrar que estamos aqui.

A tela acendeu e apareceu uma contagem regressiva de oito segundos.

– Mas... O filme é em preto e branco? – Lucius perguntou, indignado – Como pode? Nem pra ser colorido...

– Eu gosto – retorquiu Lily – Acho bonito.

– E o filme é sobre o quê mesmo?

– É comédia romântica com aventura. – Lily respondeu, com entusiasmo – Primeiro, tem o mocinho, que é muito esperto, mas um pouco convencido, que nunca se apaixonou na vida até conhecer a mocinha. – simultaneamente, apareceu na tela, em letras garrafais: **"ESTRELANDO: JAMES POTTER..."** – Tem a mocinha que parece uma moça delicada, mas na verdade é tão esperta quanto o mocinho e muito brava também. – simultaneamente, apareceu na tela, em letras garrafais: **"... e LILY EVANS"**. No começo, ela implica com o mocinho, mas depois eles se acertam.

– Fascinante. – Lucius bocejou.

– Em seguida tem um vilão. Na verdade, são dois vilões. Um que quer matar o mocinho para ficar com a mocinha – o nome **"LUCIUS MALFOY"** apareceu na tela juntamente com **"RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE"** – O outro só quer matar o mocinho por um mal entendido.

– E eles conseguem? – Lucius perguntou, esperançoso de que não fosse um filme muito meloso.

– Claro que não! – Lily se indignou – Onde já se viu uma comédia romântica e aventura sem um final feliz? Além do mais, o mocinho é muito esperto e conta ainda com a ajuda de dois amigos. Bem, um deles coloca o mocinho na maior confusão, mas o outro tenta ajudar a todo o custo – apareceram na tela os nomes **"SIRIUS BLACK e REMUS LUPIN"** – E tem outros personagens que têm a sua importância para a história, apesar de na verdade não serem tão importantes assim. E que vão terminar tão bem quanto o mocinho e a mocinha, ou muito mal, conforme eles ajudem no romance.

Na tela apareceram ainda os nomes **"BELLATRIX LESTRANGE, PETER PETTIGREW, NARCISSA BLACK"** e as participações especiais: **"SEVERUS SNAPE, FRANK E ALICE LONGBOTTOM"**.

– Você já viu o filme?

– Não, mas é sempre assim.

– Se é sempre assim, por que estamos assistindo? – perguntou Lucius, irritado por pensar que está perdendo tempo.

– Porque o importante não é _o que_ acontece, é _como_ acontece. – disse Lily – Vamos conhecer novas pessoas e seus problemas, que só elas podem resolver. Toda a ação, o cenário, onde acontece... Cada fala, cada detalhe... Quando e como acontece...

– Que... – ele ia dizer idiotice, mas afinal, ela era sua noiva, então mordeu a língua – interessante.

– Agora, vamos prestar atenção. O filme vai começar – finalmente, ela apoiou as costas outra vez na poltrona, sem tirar os olhos da tela, enquanto Lucius resmungava consigo mesmo: "é só até o casamento".

* * *

James Potter dirigia por uma estrada poeirenta, enquanto seus amigos trabalhavam na divulgação do evento.

– VENHAM TODOS! – era a voz de Sirius Black, magicamente ampliada pela varinha – VENHAM! VOCÊ ESTÁ DOENTE? FRACO? SUA ESPOSA RECLAMA DE SEU DESEMPENHO COMO MARIDO?

– TEMOS AQUI A SOLUÇÃO PARA TODOS OS SEUS PROBLEMAS! – era a voz de Remus Lupin, também ampliada pela varinha.

Tiago parou o carro e se juntou aos seus amigos. Logo, os três exibiram frascos transparentes com um líquido branco.

– Para dor de cabeça!

– Para caduquice!

- Para a falta de virilidade!

– Este tônico, trazido até vocês pelos três gênios marotos da ciência, – começou Sirius – à base de mastruz com leite e óleo de mamona é a solução!

– Como é que vocês me convenceram a participar mesmo? – cochichou Lupin para James.

– Simples. – ele cochichou de volta – Contraímos dívidas com os barões do cassino do Beco Diagonal, que nos juraram de morte por termos roubado no jogo.

– Me ajudem aqui, vocês dois – Sirius empurrou James e puxou Remus pelo braço – Vejam, vejam este rapaz! Deram a ele seis meses de vida!

– Me deram seis horas, na verdade... – Remus murmurou de modo que apenas Sirius ouvisse.

– E está aqui, vivo! – continuou James – Gozando de plena saúde!

– Ele não parece muito saudável – uma jovem loira se pronunciou da platéia – É muito pálido...

– Porque ele terminou o tratamento há pouquíssimo tempo! – retorquiu Sirius, quase jogando um frasco na cabeça da loira – Mas garanto que saúde não lhe falta! Força de um lobo, pulmões de espantar qualquer um, além de gozar de plena virilidade, segundo os relatos das garotas...

– Não faça esse tipo de propaganda, Sirius... – Lupin corou. A jovem loira sorriu, maliciosa.

As vendas foram um sucesso. Ao meio–dia, os marotos já haviam vendido praticamente todo o estoque de remédios.

Naquela tarde, após contarem os lucros das vendas, os três marotos descansaram em sua improvisada moradia. Ela consistia em duas barracas e uma rede amarrada entre a caminhonete e a haste de uma das barracas.

James aproveitava a rede para olhar o céu de forma sonhadora. Dava pra ouvir os roncos de Remus vindo do interior de uma barraca, enquanto Sirius preferiu estender uma toalha no chão e permanecer na grama.

– Fala sério, Pontas – disse ele – não há nada melhor que a vida de andarilho.

– Acho que seria melhor se não estivéssemos mesmo jurados de morte – replicou James – Além do mais, ainda temos que lidar com o problema do Remus.

– Eu sei, eu sei. Mas Remus tem o nosso famoso tônico, que ajuda a melhorar sua saúde e outras qualidades de uso extremamente importante para as mulheres.

– Ah, claro. – era Remus, saindo da barraca com o cabelo bagunçado, ainda sonolento – Água com gás misturada com leite de magnésia ajuda muito. Aliás, já que tivemos boas vendas, devíamos sair logo dessa cidade antes que venham as reclamações...

– Você tem razão, Aluado – disse James, sem se levantar – Da última vez quiseram nos queimar vivos...

– Mas isso foi culpa sua, Pontas – Sirius respondeu, irônico – Foi você quem se transformou de cervo para humano na frente daquela mulher, sem saber que ela era a maior fofoqueira da cidade. Óbvio que ela ia descobrir que éramos nós os animais a quem deviam entregar toda a colheita em sacrifício...

– Eles iam colocar flores na minha cabeça... – James se defendeu, exasperado – FLORES!

– Não na sua cabeça, em seus chifres... – Lupin observou e Sirius começou a rir.

James ia responder, mas foi interrompido pela mesma jovem loira que estava na apresentação que fizeram pela manhã. Ela segurava um frasco vazio, e logo o jogou em um balde colocado ali perto.

– Essa porcaria não funciona – disse ela – Meu namorado tomou tudo num único gole e o único efeito que fez foi diarréia.

– Blasfêmia! – gritaram Sirius e James. Remus se sentiu constrangido.

– Blasfêmia é a propaganda enganosa que vocês fizeram, quero meu dinheiro de volta. – ela continuou, olhando para as barracas improvisadas.

– Lamento, sem devoluções – disse Remus, tentando agir diplomaticamente – Todo o dinheiro arrecadado é automaticamente depositado no fundo de assistência a crianças carentes Marotos e Cia.

– Então... – ela contornou Remus, analisando-o de cima a baixo – Se não tiver outra alternativa, terei de chamar os aurores...

Sirius e James se entreolharam.

– Deve estar havendo algum engano. – disse Sirius – Será que seu namorado não está com algum olho gordo? Olha, nosso remédio é milagroso, mas não combate macumbas.

– Ou será que ele tomou tudo de uma vez e ainda não digeriu? – disse James – O efeito pode aparecer só à noite...

– Já entendi. – disse a loira, diante dos três parados em fila e analisando-os – Vocês são trambiqueiros. E não adianta tentarem me enrolar. Quero meu dinheiro ou falo direto com as autoridades.

– Moça, – James começou – já falamos que não há devolução. Não é porque seu namorado é imune ao remédio que ele seja ineficaz. O Remus aqui é testemunha.

– O que podemos fazer é recompensar de alguma forma mais satisfatória – Sirius falou, empurrando Remus não muito delicadamente para perto da jovem.

– Re-Remus Lupin, ao seu dispor. – ele se apresentou, sem graça.

– Narcissa Black, prazer – ela respondeu sorrindo e mostrando todos os dentes.

– Ah, bem... Então... – Remus falava, recuando alguns passos, ao mesmo tempo em que Narcissa avançava para ele devagar – o que posso fazer para recompensar o seu prejuízo?

– Por que não me mostra a sua barraca? – ela perguntou, tentando alcançar o rosto dele com a mão – Parece tão pequena, mas muito aconchegante...

James e Sirius observaram os dois sumirem barraca adentro. Para sufocar o barulho feito pelo casal, os amigos começaram a conversar.

– Por que empurrou a garota para o Remus? – James perguntou – Pensei que fosse ficar com ela.

– Não percebeu o sobrenome dela? – disse Sirius, ao que James confirmou – É minha prima, ainda bem que não me reconheceu. Além do mais, a Narcissa sempre pareceu uma veela... Loira demais. E ela estava de olho no Remus desde que chegamos. Você podia ter ficado com ela também, faz tempo que não te vejo com mulher. Não mudou de time, não é?

– Não é isso, idiota. – James respondeu, enquanto Sirius ria – É só que... Você pode continuar rindo, mas estou definitivamente apaixonado.

– Ah, não... Essa história de novo... – Sirius virou os olhos, abanando a cabeça em tom negativo – Você sonhou de novo?

– Sonhei... – James respondeu, suspirando longamente – Sabe, lá estava eu, ainda nos meus tempos de criança, deitado na grama e admirando as estrelas... Quando eu vi!

– Um zepelim. - completou Sirius, entediado.

– Enorme! Daí eu comecei a correr feito tonto atrás dele. – James manteve um olhar perdido, como quem procura algo no horizonte – Coisa de menino. Aliás, que invenção trouxa interessante!

– Continue. – pediu Sirius.

– Daí, o zepelim chegou a uma cidade pequena, que mais parecia um ovo! Pousou e quando eu o alcancei, a vi.

– A ruiva – Sirius revirou os olhos.

– Não era uma simples ruiva, claro. Era a minha ruiva. Nessa parte do sonho, eu já estava como sou hoje.

– Feio assim? – desdenhou Sirius.

– Te manca, Sirius. – James se irritou pelo amigo ter quebrado o "clima" da narrativa – Como ia dizendo... Era a ruivinha mais formosa que já vi. Tinha os olhos verdes e também...

– Lírios nos cabelos e blá-blá-blá. – Sirius interrompeu, deitando na rede em que James estava – Você tem sonhado com ela quase todo o dia, Pontas! Pelo menos nesse sonho mudou alguma coisa? Teve algum progresso?

– Bem... Ela finalmente me viu. Ia pegar na minha mão e dizer seu nome... E... Eu acordei. – finalizou, encolhendo os ombros e suspirando, desapontado.

– Meu caro Pontas, – Sirius se levantou, encarando o amigo com uma expressão séria e preocupada – isso é falta de mulher!

– Não é simples assim. Esse problema é fácil de resolver, mas...

– James Potter, você se apaixonou por um sonho? – Sirius o encarava, incrédulo.

James deu de ombros, não queria prolongar aquela história. Narcissa saiu da barraca de Remus cantarolando.

– Estou levando mais um frasco, pra garantir. – disse, mostrando uma garrafa cheia do tônico para os dois – Se não funcionar, eu volto...

Assim que ela se afastou, Remus colocou a cabeça pra fora.

– Ela já foi?

– Que foi? – Sirius perguntou, olhando enviesado – Não agüenta o tranco?

– Não é isso... – Remus parecia cansado – Ela é... Bonita, sensual, só que... Parece uma veela...

– Loira demais – disseram os três ao mesmo tempo.

Apareceram outras duas clientes, com frascos vazios na mão e com rostos nem um pouco satisfeitos. Sirius rapidamente empurrou Remus para a barraca.

– Descansa um pouco, Aluado. Deixa que a gente cuide delas. James?

– Bem... Eu quero a minha ruiva, mas não estou morto.

* * *

Em mais um fim de tarde, Lilysbela estava no cinema acompanhada por seu noivo. Era um filme de terror, e o Dr. Jeckil tinha em suas mãos dois frascos.

– O trabalho de toda uma vida – disse ele. – De um lado, o elixir da vida. – A câmera mostrou um frasco – E do outro, a gangrena da morte. ­– A câmera mostrou o outro frasco, ampliando a imagem logo em seguida – O Bem e o Mal. Dois reis inimigos que habitam o interior do homem. – ele misturou o conteúdo de ambos os frascos em um só e o pegou – Que vença o melhor! – exclamou, erguendo o frasco de forma dramática e ingerindo todo o líquido em seguida.

De repente, ele começou a sufocar. Lily se agarrou a Lucius, aterrorizada. O Dr. Jeckil se levantou completamente transformado numa fera. Olhou transtornado para os frascos e tentou de alguma forma fazer um antídoto.

– Isso por acaso é alguma imitação trouxa de lobisomem? – perguntou Lucius, quebrando o clima de tensão da cena.

– Claro que não – disse Lily, sem se alterar e voltando para a posição normal – Os trouxas sabem que os lobisomens só aparecem em noite de lua cheia, apesar de acreditarem que é apenas uma lenda. Ele sofreu uma mutação.

Lucius riu com desdém, enquanto a cena prosseguiu. A porta do laboratório se abriu e a secretária-grande-amor-da-vida-do-doutor entrou em cena. Ela viu a fera e começou a gritar, em choque. "Será que o coração do Dr. Jeckil se tornou tão sórdido quanto sua aparência? – ouviu-se a voz do locutor, mostrando Jeckil se aproximar rapidamente da jovem – Será que ele vai matar sua amada? Não percam o próximo episódio de 'As metamorfoses da alma'".

As luzes se acenderam e as pessoas começaram a sair. Lily ainda estava atordoada.

– Esses filmes são muito emocionantes. Pena que só vai passar amanhã.

– Por que diabos não passam tudo de uma vez? Parece aquelas novelas mexicanas que são exibidas na TV, não que eu assista, claro. É uma invenção trouxa repulsiva que só serve para sugar o cérebro...

– O jeito é esperar... – Lily suspirou, resignada – Mas com certeza termina em beijo.

– Todo filme termina em beijo, minha querida. – Lucius se aproximou perigosamente de Lily – E por falar nisso...

– Não é em todo filme. – Lily respondeu, se levantando. Lucius a seguindo desgostoso – Quando é comédia, acaba em briga.

Lucius revirou os olhos, irritado. Não via a hora do seu casamento e faltava mais ou menos um mês...

* * *

– Narcissa, dá licença que a gente não tem o dia todo – Sirius reclamou com a prima, colocando uma caixa de qualquer jeito dentro da caminhonete.

– Cadê ele? – Narcissa perguntou.

– O Remus? – foi James quem respondeu, carregando mais uma caixa.

– Você é que não é, quatro olhos – replicou ela, cruzando os braços.

– Ah, bem... Como você foi muito grosseira, eu acho que não vou responder. – James imitou a voz dela, cruzando os braços após entregar a caixa para Sirius.

– Ora, seu...

– James, liga o carro. – era Sirius, descendo do carro e passando pela prima como se ela não estivesse ali – Vou só chamar o Remus e vamos embora.

James obedeceu, enquanto Narcissa ficou sem saber para onde ir. Depois, Remus chegou com mais duas caixas.

– Ah, oi Narcissa... – ele cumprimentou, sem jeito.

– Remus... Aluadinho... – ela começou a rodeá-lo. Sirius subiu no carro, ao lado de James, ambos rindo – Você tem que ir hoje? Por que você não fica?

– Er... Sabe como é, querida... – Remus subiu na boléia – Aqui não é o meu lugar.

– Então me leva com você, não me deixa aqui... – Narcissa pegou a mão de Remus, quando James deu a partida e o carro começou a andar – Aqui é o fim do mundo, não consigo mais ficar longe de você!

– Narcissa, a minha mão, por favor... – Remus tinha uma certa urgência de largar a mão da jovem, quando o carro começou a pegar velocidade – Minha querida, não daria certo. Saiba apenas que você vai comigo, no meu coração.

Narcissa, que praticamente corria, largou a mão de Remus, para alívio deste, e acompanhou a caminhonete até que ela sumisse de vista. Bateu o pé no chão de raiva.

Enquanto isso, na estrada, Remus abriu a cortina que separa os dois bancos do carro e a boléia da caminhonete.

– Ufa... Eu disse que deveríamos ter saído o quanto antes... Ela foi reclamar comigo três vezes!

– Me diz uma coisa, Aluado. – James perguntou – Que papo brabo é esse de "você vai comigo em meu coração?"

– Ela ia arrancar meu braço inteiro se eu não dissesse isso – Remus se defendeu.

– Em todo o caso, não sei se adiantou. – disse Sirius – Narcissa não desiste tão fácil quando gosta de alguém. E se pegou no seu pé, se prepara.

– Se primeiro ela me achar...

– E por falar nisso, para onde vamos agora? – James perguntou, de olho na estrada.

– Não é para onde, é o que vamos fazer. – disse Remus – O que tem em mente, Almofadinhas?

– Bem... – Sirius examinou um mapa – Vamos despistar indo para o Oeste, que tal?

– E depois? – perguntou James, interessado.

– Depois – Sirius sorriu, zombeteiro – O que vocês acham de atuar em uma peça teatral?

* * *

**¹NA:** Segundo fontes fidedignas, não existem templos e/ou capelas na wicca. Porém, estou usando o termo "capela" devido ao enredo do filme, no qual apresenta uma igreja. Como achei que seria muito forçado bruxos se casarem em igreja cristã, coloquei como referência um altar wicca, localizado em um pequeno cômodo, o qual apelidaram de capela.

Desde já quero agradecer à Nikari Potter por ter betado a fic novamente, antes de publicá-la.


	2. Cap 1 – A mocinha e o mocinho

**Cap. 1 – A mocinha e o mocinho**

Final da sessão das 18 h, dia seguinte. O casal se beijou apaixonadamente, e apareceu em letras caligráficas a palavra FIM.

– Eu disse que o filme terminava em beijo. – disse Lilysbela.

– Você não acha essas cenas inspiradoras? – Lucius perguntou, virando o rosto de Lily devagar para ele.

– O filme todo é inspirador. – disse Lily, se levantando enquanto as luzes se acendiam – E esse filme foi muito romântico, pareceu até um sonho.

– Já que você é tão entendida em cinema, – disse Lucius, se levantando e seguindo a noiva – Me explique como é que raios ele não matou a mulher?

– Você não entendeu? Quando a mocinha chega e dá todo aquele chilique, a fera tapa sua boca com a mão. Ela ainda fica assustada, mas olha nos olhos dele e descobre que aquela fera ainda é o Dr. Jeckil, porque seu olhar ainda mantém sua bondade.

– Pensei que fosse pena... – Lucius deixou escapar, mas Lily não ouviu.

– Então ele dá um sorriso meio bobo, mas fica com vergonha das suas presas. Ela sorri de volta e afaga a cabeça dele. Nessa hora, ela percebe que pode dar um beijo nele. E os dois vivem felizes para sempre.

– Mas claro que ele não fica com aquela aparência – disse Lucius, quando já se aproximavam do carro. Lucius não gostava de dirigir, tinha um elfo que controlava os comandos e a direção. Coisas típicas de um janota bruxo. – Ou por acaso ele foi salvo graças ao beijo? Isso é tão... Trouxa!

– Não foi só o beijo. Foi o amor, além do antídoto que ele consegue fazer com a ajuda dela, e termina o efeito da poção.

– E se o efeito do antídoto terminar? – ele perguntou, quando os dois entraram no carro.

– Ainda terá o efeito do amor.

– Que piegas... – Lucius revirou os olhos. Lily mais uma vez fingiu não ouvir.

– Não vejo a hora do próximo seriado, vai ser uma aventura. – disse Lily, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Lucius, finalmente satisfeito.

– Sabe, minha querida... Tenho reparado que você é muito, mas muito fissurada em cinema.

– Desde criança – ela respondeu, sorrindo de modo sonhador.

– Sim, sim... Que seja. Mas será que não está na hora de você organizar os preparativos para nosso casamento?

– Temos tempo – ela respondeu, um pouco incomodada.

– Menos de um mês.

– Eu sei, mas... Ah está praticamente tudo acertado. A capela, o vestido, meu enxoval... E como vamos viajar, queria aproveitar as séries, porque sei que não vamos ter oportunidade na lua de mel.

– Não teremos nenhuma oportunidade depois do casamento – Lucius murmurou.

– O que disse? – Lily perguntou, encarando-o nos olhos, muito séria.

– Disse que a música está num volume muito baixo. – ele se desculpou e bateu no vidro que separava do banco do motorista, chamando a atenção do elfo – Aumente, seu verme.

– Não fale com ele assim, Lucius. – disse Lily, enquanto o elfo obedeceu, sem responder – É seu servo, mas pelo menos o trate com decência.

– Não se incomode, minha querida, apenas ouça a música. – ele respondeu, fazendo com que ela voltasse a apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro. – Ouça a música e pense na nossa viagem de lua de mel. – disse, e a música começou a tocar.

_Oh! Carol  
__I am but a fool  
__darling i love you  
__though you treat me cruel_

_You hurt me  
__and you make me cry  
__but if you leave me  
__I will surely die_

_Darling, there will never be another  
__'cause i love you so  
__don't ever leave me  
__say you'll never go_

_I will always treat you as my sweet heart  
no matter what you do  
oh! Carol  
I'm so in love with you_¹

Lucius aproximou Lily ainda mais de seu corpo, descendo a mão que estava no ombro dela para o braço.

– Lucius, – Lily se afastou um pouco – Eu já disse que sou uma moça de família e você concordou em esperar.

– Minha querida, falta menos de um mês... – disse ele, suplicante, quando o carro parou em frente à casa de Lily.

– Não quer dizer que você tenha que provar o jantar na hora do almoço. – respondeu ela, saindo do carro. Lucius a seguiu.

– Lily, acontece que desde que eu voltei da capital e ficamos noivos, a nossa única atividade é o cinema, mal conseguimos namorar direito!

– Como não? Todos os casais de namorados vão ao cinema. – Lily se fingiu de ingênua – Ou será que é você quem não gosta dos filmes?

– A verdade é que... – Lucius queria dizer desaforos para sua noiva, mas isso poderia acarretar em rompimento de compromisso, o que seria um escândalo, então mudou o tom – A verdade é que eu gosto muito de ir ao cinema, principalmente com você, Lily querida... Eu só estranho que uma bruxa puro sangue como você goste tanto de algo tão... _Trouxa!_

– Puro sangue? – Lily estranhou – Mas Lucius, eu não...

– Ah, aí estão vocês, finalmente. – Frank Longbottom, o primo em 4521369o grau de Lily, interrompeu – Mais um filme, não foi?

– Sim, e amanhã começa outra série – disse ela, sonhadora. Lucius revirou os olhos, irritado pela interrupção de Frank e principalmente por Lily ser tão teimosa quanto a seu hobby.

– Então... – Frank encarou Lucius, Lily e de novo mirou Lucius. Olhou para o céu, viu que já era noite e fitou os dois novamente – Lily, é melhor entrar. Sabe como é, cidade pequena... Podem começar a falar de você...

– Meu caro Frank, você fala como se eu fosse algum aproveitador.

– Nada pessoal Lucius. Só por precaução.

– Diga-me, você não deveria tomar conta da segurança da cidade, sendo o auror chefe da região? – Lucius perguntou, como se Frank fosse um reles empregado.

– A segurança pública está garantida, mas prometi aos pais de Lily que cuidaria dela até o casamento. Sabe como é, nada de avanços de sinal...

– Por favor, Frank. Sou quase casada – disse Lily, entrando.

– E de quase em quase, eles vão conseguindo tudo – Frank murmurou, observando Lucius partir em seu carro. – Alice quer falar com você, acho que é sobre o vestido.

O fato de Lily ser prima de 4521369o grau de Frank foi um achado inesperado. Segundo ele, a família desmontou toda uma árvore genealógica para descobrir que o tio tataravô de Lily era na verdade um aborto, sendo tio tataravô do primo de terceiro grau de Frank. Depois da morte dos pais e depois que sua irmã se casara com um trouxa repugnante e preconceituoso, Frank e Alice a acolheram de braços abertos.

– Você não vai querer que eu experimente esse vestido agora, vai, Alice? – Lily perguntou à amiga, na cozinha.

– Na verdade, não. – ela respondeu, secando as mãos depois de lavar um prato – Eu dei essa desculpa para o Frank não nos importunar.

– Eu ouvi isso. – Frank respondeu, abraçando a esposa pelas costas – Mas tudo bem, assuntos de mulher, certo?

– Certíssimo, meu bem. – Alice respondeu, piscando para Lily – Venha comigo, Lily.

Lily a acompanhou até o quarto do casal e Alice trancou a porta. Sentou-se na cama, curiosa.

– Qual o problema? É algum segredo?

– Eu é que te pergunto. – Alice respondeu – Menos de um mês para o casamento e você não parece entusiasmada com isso, como toda noiva apaixonada fica. Algum problema com Lucius?

Lily foi pega de surpresa. Alice foi a única a perceber.

– Nada de errado. – respondeu, um pouco surpresa – Às vezes percebo que o Lucius quer se aproveitar do fato de sermos noivos para... Se aproximar mais, acho.

– Ele tenta te agarrar, certo. Você deixou?

– Não! – Lily parecia chocada com essa possibilidade – Quero dizer, mesmo ele sendo meu noivo, entende? Eu prefiro esperar até o casamento...

Alice suspirou e sentou-se na cama ao lado da amiga.

– Lily, seja franca. Você _ama_ o Lucius?

– Eu... Amo, claro que sim. – Lily respondeu, sem jeito – Por que está me fazendo essas perguntas?

– Porque eu acho que você está se enganando. – Alice se ajeitou na cama, para explicar melhor – Veja bem, você está namorando e acha que é uma ótima oportunidade de se casar, tirar todo aquele estereótipo de solteirona e encalhada que as vizinhas vão colocar em você. Só que você sabe que ele não é o homem da sua vida. Você está com ele... Por estar!

– Alice, que absurdo! Eu nunca...

– Você não o ama, Lily. Dá pra ver em seus olhos quando tocamos no assunto do casamento. Sinceramente, se você não tem certeza de que é isso que quer, desista. Senão estará acabando com sua vida.

Lily não respondeu. Não tinha pensado em nenhuma dessas possibilidades quando aceitou que Lucius a namorasse, ou mesmo quando ele a pediu em casamento.

– Lily, – Alice continuou – presta atenção no seu coração. O que ele te diz? Pense no Lucius e no que sente por ele.

Foi o que Lily fez. Respirou fundo, pensou em Lucius e concluiu que Alice estava certa. Ela não olhava para ele com amor, ela apenas considerou "amizade". Talvez nem isso, pois Lucius era uma pessoa difícil de se agradar, e Lily sabia que ele só a acompanhava ao cinema por mera formalidade de namorados. Era como se preenchesse o protocolo de "coisas para se fazer com sua noiva". Lucius não gostava de cinema, mas será que gostava dela? Era algo a pensar também. Além do pressuposto que talvez Lily nunca se apaixonasse, se não saísse daquela cidade.

– Eu acho – disse ela, com a voz um pouco embargada – que essas coisas de "se apaixonar perdidamente" e "amor verdadeiro" só devem funcionar mesmo nos filmes, porque eu sei que isso não vai acontecer comigo...

– Não tem nada a ver com filmes, Lily. Afinal, eu e Frank nos amamos! Somos um bom exemplo disso. E você é muito jovem para dizer uma coisa dessas. Afinal, o que te impede? De uma hora pra outra a sua cara metade pode aparecer. E o que vai fazer se já estiver casada?

– Bem, me conformar. Talvez eu possa gostar do Lucius, dizem que o amor pode crescer com o tempo.

– Crescer, sim. Mas nascer... Se não nasceu quando você começou a namorá-lo, então esqueça. Estou te estranhando, Lily. Você não costuma ser assim, geralmente costuma reagir quando não gosta de alguém. Ele por acaso te ameaçou?

– Não, Alice. – Lily ficou alguns instantes em silêncio antes de continuar – É que eu vivo sonhando com esses filmes e pensei que namorando o Lucius, um homem rico, bonito... Que eu poderia viver o que se passa nos filmes. Mas aí, eu vi que não era nada disso e me conformei apenas.

– Vai romper com ele, então? – Alice perguntou, pegando as duas mãos de Lily, como quem faz um apelo. Lily suspirou mais uma vez.

– Vou pensar nisso. Não posso romper um noivado por bobagem da minha imaginação. Mas se eu não quiser, até o dia do casamento eu posso dizer não, não é?

Alice sorriu em resposta e beijou a testa da amiga, como se fossem irmãs. Lily foi para seu quarto, ainda pensando.

– De uma hora pra outra... Como minha cara metade apareceria de uma hora pra outra?

* * *

– Não tinha uma estrada melhor não, Sirius? – James perguntou, colocando a cabeça para fora do carro, para verificar as condições dos pneus – Tudo esburacado.

– É o preço a se pagar pelo sucesso de artista mambembe. – riu Sirius, na direção – Pare de reclamar, Pontas! Estamos chegando.

Sirius apontou para um vilarejo mais adiante. Um aglomerado de casas, uma vila um pouco maior que aquela que deixaram há poucos dias. Passando pela suposta entrada, um arco todo florido, chegaram logo à praça central, onde as crianças começaram a correr atrás da caminhonete como em um cortejo de dia de festa.

– Quanta gente no meio da rua – Remus observou.

– Aproveita, então. Quanto mais pessoas ouvirem, mais virão. – disse Sirius, tentando desviar das pessoas na rua.

James foi até a boléia e ampliou o som de sua voz com a varinha. Abriu a cortina e começou a anunciar o novo espetáculo.

– NÃO PERCAM! O MEGA ESPETÁCULO! TRAZIDO ATÉ VOCÊS PELA CIA. MAROTOS DE ENTRETENIMENTO! UM SHOW INESQUECÍVEL, IMPERDÍVEL, SENSACIONAL...

– Pára de embromar, Pontas! – berrou Sirius, da direção. James prosseguiu.

– Para deleite de toda a cidade, a verdadeira história de Camelot! Com participações especiais dos membros de vossa comunidade, em colaboração com nossa companhia teatral! Testes para papéis logo mais, assim que montarmos acampamento!

– O James podia ser um pouco mais discreto sobre nosso acampamento – comentou Remus.

Sirius riu da observação do amigo. Sua atenção, porém, foi desviada para uma pessoa que caminhava lentamente na direção oposta da caminhonete.

Era uma mulher alta, de pele branca e cabelos negros. Andava devagar, parecia procurar algum tipo de presa com seu olhar, quase assassino. Sirius a achou extremamente sensual, talvez porque seu vestido preto com decote generoso favorecia a visão.

Fascinado, continuou seguindo-a com o olhar, desviando a atenção do caminho. Remus teve que pegar a direção para evitar que a caminhonete atropelasse uma velhinha, desviando ainda de dois cachorros, um gato, uma mulher com carrinho de bebês e uma criancinha.

– O que aconteceu aí na frente? – perguntou James – Quase fui arremessado ali atrás.

– O nosso amigo Almofadinhas aqui ficou babando por uma mulher. De novo – resmungou Remus.

– Droga, Sirius. Você sabe o que aconteceu da última vez.

– Não me amolem, vocês dois. – Sirius retrucou, estacionando em determinado local – Vamos montar logo o acampamento; tenho assuntos de família por aqui.

Mal terminaram de montar acampamento e a cidade se mobilizou. Muitos queriam participar e tinha alguns papéis de figurantes disponíveis. Sirius entregava algumas fantasias, quando ela apareceu.

– Há quanto tempo, primo. ­– cumprimentou a jovem de cabelos negros que ele vira um pouco antes – Garanto que não esperava me encontrar aqui.

– Bellatrix. – Sirius jogou as fantasias num canto para beijar a mão de Bella – Bem que estranhei que não estivesse na mesma cidade que a Narcissa.

– Novos ares, Sirius, novos ares... – ela olhou em volta para o acampamento – Pelo visto, resolveu levar uma vida nômade.

– Descobri minha verdadeira vocação. – ele fez uma reverência – Aliás, vai assistir à peça?

– Eu quero participar do elenco. – disse ela, pegando um vestido de época – Quero ser Morgana, ela que representou o poder de toda uma época, quase tão forte quanto Merlin e que levou Camelot ao seu fim.

Sirius encarou a prima sério, e a olhou de cima a baixo. Realmente, ela daria uma ótima Morgana, se não fosse por um mero capricho do destino.

– Ah, minha querida prima... – ele se apressou em pegar outro vestido – Infelizmente o papel de Morgana já foi preenchido, sabe como é, muitas pessoas, poucos personagens... Mas não fique triste. Afinal, todas querem ser Morgana, mas só uma beldade como você conseguiria representar uma rainha como Guinevere!

– Guinevere? – Bella fez uma careta – Ela não é muito... Sem sal?

– Se a pessoa certa a representar, poderá ostentar toda a grandeza de ser rainha... E você é essa pessoa, minha cara.

– Hm... – Bellatrix se olhou no espelho, colocando o vestido na frente do corpo – Tudo bem, se o papel de Morgana já foi preenchido. De qualquer modo, eu sei que consigo representar o papel de Morgana e de Guinevere melhor que ninguém! Até mais tarde, priminho.

– Com certeza, com certeza... – Sirius a seguiu com o olhar. Remus saiu de uma das barracas.

– Eu ouvi direito? Ela é sua prima também?

– Irmã da Narcissa. – Sirius parecia abobado – Tem algo entre nós, que nem mesmo a gente sabe. Aquela coisa de amor de primo, já ouviu falar?

– Já, mas no caso de Bellatrix, acho que não é uma boa idéia.

– Por que não?

– Ela tem cara de quem pode te atacar pelas costas pra te matar, Sirius.

– Bella, me matar? – Sirius gargalhou – Você deve estar brincando, Remus! Ela nunca me mataria! Aquela ali me adora!

– Sirius, a Bella não é mais velha que você? – James perguntou, se aproximando.

– E daí? Só alguns anos. Uns 7, 8... Mas ela está linda, não acha?

James e Remus se entreolharam e deram de ombros. Afinal, gosto não se discute, se lamenta.

Durante a noite, a população ajudou na preparação do palco improvisado, constituído por pedaços de pau para representar o castelo de Camelot e a praça principal da cidade. Era uma das cenas finais da história.

– Seus malditos! – James, no papel de Merlin, bradava, apontando um cajado para Sirius e Bellatrix, que interpretavam Sir Lancelot e Lady Guinevere, respectivamente – Vocês escolheram trair nosso rei amado e por isso devem partir de Camelot em exílio, confinados a morrer à míngua. – dizia, com gestos etéreos, como se visse além.

– Não, Merlin! – era Lupin, vestido de Rei Arthur – Prefiro que os dois sejam colocados a ferros e que apodreçam nas masmorras!

– Se é assim, lutarei para proteger minha amada! – disse Sirius, colocando-se à frente de Bellatrix com uma espada de madeira na mão.

– Sabe, para uma história verídica, tem muitas partes diferentes – cochichou Bellatrix.

– Tínhamos que colocar mais emoção e drama para atrair o público – cochichou Sirius de volta.

– Guardas! – ordenou Remus, e alguns figurantes foram "lutar" com Sirius – Diz uma coisa, Pontas. Por que eu tive que ficar com o papel de corno dessa história?

– Porque o Rei Arthur não usa óculos. – James sorriu satisfeito e aliviado – E também porque o Sirius roubou no sorteio dos papéis.

– Como se não adivinhasse...

– Arthur, seu covarde! Manda então teus guardas, quando a honra que está em jogo é a tua! – Sirius bradou, derrotando os figurantes um a um.

– Pois bem! Já que insiste em perder a cabeça, eu lutarei! Mas lembre-se, tenho excalibur!

– Espere, majestade! – James tentou impedir, mas Remus se precipitou para Sirius e os dois começaram a lutar. James se voltou para o público – Tive uma visão nefasta de que meu rei perderia a vida neste combate, torço para que o Destino mude de direção!

A luta ainda dura alguns minutos. Remus dava a entender que não queria perder para Sirius, que estava se cansando.

– Remus, cai morto!

– Não, vou mudar o final da peça. Ninguém manda roubar no sorteio.

– Ah, dá um tempo. A não ser que você queira a Bella, irmã da Narcissa, te perseguindo também!

As palavras surtiram efeito e Remus parou de lutar. Sirius aproveitou para atingir o peito de Remus com a espada, que percebendo o que acontecera – fora enganado duas vezes – segurou a espada e simulou cair morto. Sirius pega Bella pelas mãos.

– Partiremos desta terra amaldiçoada, minha rainha! Seremos felizes em outro lugar! – e os dois saem correndo.

A cena final era o funeral do rei Arthur e o mau presságio que Merlin anunciou para o futuro dos bruxos e o destino dos trouxas. A cena teria sido muito melhor, se não começasse a chover de repente e todos dispersassem da praça.

– Só porque era a minha fala final – lamentou James.

– Vamos buscar o Sirius e procurar um abrigo até a chuva passar – disse Lupin, se levantando do seu "túmulo".

– Vamos só procurar um abrigo, porque o Sirius já deve ter encontrado o dele – disse James, rindo e tendo que erguer as vestes até os joelhos, para que não ficassem mais ensopadas do que já estavam.

Quando a chuva começou, Bella correu para casa, deixando a peça e Sirius para trás. Ao tentar fechar a porta, eis que Sirius apareceu.

– Esqueceu de mim?

– Esquecer, eu não esqueci. – ela sorriu – Só pensei que você fosse se esconder com seus amigos e depois viria me ver mais apresentável. – ela se virou e foi em direção ao quarto – E não como um cachorro molhado que está.

– Ah, priminha... – Sirius fechou a porta atrás de si. Ia invadir o quarto de Bella, quando ela fechou a porta na cara dele – Eu não resisti em fazer uma visita, quase não me agüento lá na peça.

– Ainda como um adolescente, não é Sirius? – Bella saiu do quarto, usando outro vestido.

– Bem que você se lembra desses velhos tempos, não?

– Lembro. – ela se sentou, cruzando as pernas devagar, provocando Sirius – Por acaso não fui eu quem te ensinei alguns truques?

– E como todo bom aluno, eu vim aqui para provar que aprendi direitinho. – Sirius se aproximou dela – E que desenvolvi alguns truques alternativos também...

Enquanto os dois estavam na casa, Remus e James encontraram um bar aberto e se serviam de cerveja amanteigada. A luz de um relâmpago iluminou um vulto parado à porta, de capa preta e rosto coberto com capuz.

– Espero que não seja problema – comentou Remus, não transparecendo preocupação.

– Eu também – James bebeu mais um gole, nenhum dos dois se moveu.

O indivíduo de capa se dirigiu a eles. James preparou sua varinha no bolso, Remus fez o mesmo. O estranho parou e tirou o capuz.

– Finalmente achei você. – era Narcissa, ignorando James completamente e se dirigindo a Remus – Não pensei que vocês fossem parar logo aqui.

– Narcissa! – Remus cuspiu a cerveja, se engasgando – O que faz aqui?

– Vim te ver. – ela se sentou no colo dele – Se quiser, vamos só você e eu – continuou, lançando um olhar azedo a James – para a casa da minha irmã, Bellatrix. Acho que o marido dela não se incomodaria em...

– Ela é casada? – James perguntou, rindo – Sirius vai morrer de raiva.

– Talvez ele morra de outra coisa. – disse Narcissa, venenosa – Rodolphus é matador... Mais conhecido como Vela de Libra...

– MATADOR? – os dois perguntaram, se levantando. Conseqüentemente, Narcissa caiu no chão.

* * *

**¹ NA:** Música: Oh Carol, Neil Sedaka


	3. Cap 2 – O vilão

**Cap. 2 – O vilão**

Ao contrário da chuva que caía na pacata cidade onde ocorreu uma pequena encenação, aquele cemitério era iluminado por uma lua minguante. Antes, porém, um homem acendeu uma vela de libra e a depositou numa esquina.

– Essa vela, meu Merlin – dizia, enquanto acendia a vela. – É para mais um que eu mando aí pra cima, pra conversar contigo. Receba-o bem.

Cinco minutos depois, esse mesmo homem arrastava um pobre coitado pela blusa.

– Por favor, não me mate! Eu tenho duas mulheres e uma penca de filhos pra criar!

– Isso não é problema meu – disse Rodolphus Lestrange, sem olhar para o homem.

– Mas será que eu posso saber pelo menos por que tenho que morrer? – implorou o homem.

– Não sei. Saber o motivo da pendenga amolece o coração do profissional. – Rodolphus jogou o desconhecido contra uma tumba e tirou a varinha do bolso – Faça suas preces, que seu fim não tarda.

– Não me mate! – o homem começou a chorar – Eu sou um pobre coitado, não tenho nada de valor, tenha piedade! Se poupar a minha vida, ficarei lhe devendo pelo resto da eternidade, mas não deixe minhas duas mulheres viúvas, nem meus filhos sem pai!

Rodolphus encarou o homem nos olhos, a varinha apontada para o peito do sujeito. O homem soluçava e tremia por inteiro. Rodolphus recolheu a varinha.

– Escute, como eu vi que você parece uma boa pessoa, vou deixar você viver. Além do mais, estou com o espírito mais leve, é um bom sinal para você.

– Obrigado! Obrigado! – ele começou a beijar as vestes de Rodolphus, que recuou enojado.

– Vá logo! Senão eu posso me arrepender.

– Eu nunca vou esquecer o que o senhor me fez! – disse o homem, começando a correr – O senhor é a melhor pessoa do mundo!

Rodolphus esperou que ele ganhasse distância.

– Dos melhores, sou o pior. – disse, apontando a varinha para o homem – Avada Kedavra!

Um raio verde saiu de sua varinha, atingindo o alvo em cheio. Ele deu uma reviravolta no ar e caiu no chão.

– Odeio deixar um homem morrer triste.

Guardou sua varinha e caminhou para fora do cemitério.

* * *

Lily assistia a mais um filme de aventura. Lucius a acompanhava, entediado enquanto ela lhe falava dos detalhes.

– Olha ali o bandido. Bandido que é bandido fala com calma, como se não estivesse nem aí pra nada. Agora o mocinho, não. O mocinho xinga o tempo todo.

– Fascinante – Lucius resmungou, quase dormindo na poltrona.

* * *

– Bella, você não me contou que seu marido era um matador profissional e tinha um apelido tão ridículo. – Sirius pegava as roupas, espalhadas pelo chão.

– Deram esse apelido só porque ele gosta de acender uma vela de libra para recomendar o morto. E qual a diferença? – Bella não se deu ao trabalho de se levantar.

– A diferença é que já tem alguns querendo nossas cabeças, inclusive o seboso do namorado da sua irmã, se bem que ele só quer matar o James.

– Ah, eu nunca vou entender a Narcissa – Bella voltou a se sentar na cama – Ela tem um gosto tão estranho para namorados, espero que pelo menos faça um bom casamento. Já pensou se ela pega um... Um... Um lobisomem, por exemplo?

– É... Já pensou? – Sirius se vestia depressa.

– Claro que isso seria impossível – Bella riu – Um lobisomem andando entre nós, onde já se viu. Mas poderia ser pior, e se fosse um trouxa? Isso seria a morte para mamãe, já nos basta Andrômeda para envergonhar a família.

– Bem, em todo o caso, melhor eu ir.

– É muito cedo, primo. – Bella se levantou e o abraçou pelas costas – E meu marido está viajando. Ou será que está com medo dele?

– Medo, eu? – Sirius largou toda a roupa no chão e se virou para Bella – Você acha que eu sou um bruxo que tem medo?

– Bella! – uma voz fez-se ouvir da sala.

Os dois se alarmaram e começaram a se vestir logo. A porta do quarto se abriu e Narcissa e Remus invadiram o cômodo.

– Sirius, vamos embora! – disse Remus – Ou por acaso você quer morrer?

– Narcissa, o que faz aqui? – Bella pergunta.

– Fugi de casa, cansei do meu antigo namorado, então vim atrás do meu Lupin. – ela respondeu, abraçando Remus pelas costas.

– Sirius... – Remus falou em tom suplicante – Vamos sair daqui logo. E se o marido dela chega?

– 'Tá tudo bem - disse Sirius – Bella me garantiu que ele está viajando.

Houve um estrondo e a porta da frente se abriu de repente. Todos se sobressaltaram.

– Então? Estou com o carro pronto – era James. Todos suspiram aliviados.

– Saiam todos do meu quarto! – Bella gritou – Não autorizei ninguém a entrar na minha casa, muito menos no meu quarto!

– Só entrei porque você deixou a porta destrancada – justificou James.

– E nós entramos porque a Narcissa sabia onde você guardava a chave – disse Remus, com Narcissa se apoiando em seu ombro.

– E você me deixou entrar – disse Sirius.

– Você eu sei, idiota. Aliás, todos para fora! Sirius fica. – ela segurou Sirius pelo braço.

James ia abrir a porta do quarto, quando ouviram mais um barulho da entrada.

– Bella, voltei! – era a voz de Rodolphus.

– É meu marido! Escondam-se já!

Houve um alvoroço, até que James chamou a atenção.

– Não dá pra aparatar daqui de dentro?

– Não, seu idiota. ­– respondeu Bella – Só tem como aparatar lá de fora.

– Bella, estou ouvindo vozes, quem está aí com você?

– Minha irmã veio me fazer uma visita, ela e o novo namorado – disse Bella, terminando de se vestir. Narcissa segurava Lupin, que teimava em querer entrar debaixo da cama.

A porta se abriu. Rodolphus observou Narcissa sentada na cama ao lado de Remus, que preferia estar a mil léguas de distância. Bella estava sentada no banco da penteadeira.

– Que história é essa de homem dentro do meu quarto? – Rodolphus perguntou.

– É que na sala estava muito frio, meu bem. – Bella foi ao encontro do marido e o abraçou – Voltou cedo, pensei que você fosse ficar mais tempo fora.

– Adiantei um serviço, não demorou muito. Mas não quero saber de homem no meu quarto, não interessa se é namorado da sua irmã, nem se fosse seu irmão eu ia querer.

– Desculpe a invasão, Rodolphus. Estamos indo embora – disse Narcissa, se levantando, acompanhada por Remus.

– Mas o que trouxe vocês aqui a essa hora?

– Estamos de passagem. – respondeu Remus – E como estava chovendo, resolvemos visitar Bellatrix até que a chuva passasse.

Rodolphus encarou Remus nos olhos. Este podia sentir uma gota de suor sair de sua testa.

– Você tem cheiro de lobisomem. E dizem que os lobisomens são covardes.

Remus sustentou o olhar. Ficou em silêncio por um tempo, até que se manifestou.

– E você tem cheiro da morte. Anda de mãos dadas com ela. – depois sorriu, tentando descontrair – Cuidado com o caminho que ela pode lhe levar.

– Isso é uma ameaça? – Rodolphus tirou a varinha. Remus não se mexeu.

– Não. – Remus ainda sustentava o olhar – É só uma observação. Boa noite.

– Boa noite, Bella. – Narcissa se despediu – Rodolphus.

Rodolphus os acompanhou até a porta. Sirius saiu do armário.

– Canalha! Esse merece ser corno.

– Já podemos ir embora? – James saiu do guarda-roupa.

Bella saiu do quarto sem responder, indo atrás do marido, que voltava correndo.

– Ouvi vozes no quarto. Tem mais alguém aí?

– Só eu, quem mais seria?

– Um homem – ele entrou no quarto e não viu ninguém. Mas continuava ouvindo o som.

Bella entrou no quarto. Ouviu apenas o som.

– 104,3, a rádio bruxa do seu dia!

– Viu? É só o rádio que eu liguei. – Rodolphus começa a mexer nos botões, Bella então fala alto – Por que você está mudando de estação?

James, que fazia o som do rádio, começou a falar como se houvesse interferência de transmissão.

– Não tem música que preste. – Rodolphus respondeu, agora mexendo no volume.

– Não precisa aumentar o volume, meu amor – disse Bella, ao passo que James começou a cantar mais alto.

"_Sei que aí dentro ainda mora  
__Um pedaço de mim  
__Um grande amor não se acaba assim  
__Feito espumas ao vento"_

– Ah, essa música – Rodolphus se volta para Bella, com um olhar de selvageria.

– O que tem essa música? – ela pergunta, ainda afobada.

Ele a conduziu até a sala e eles começaram a dançar no ritmo de bolero.

"_Não é coisa de momento  
Raiva passageira  
Mania que dá e passa  
Feito brincadeira  
O amor deixa marcas que não dá para apagar" _¹

– Se lembra do dia em que te conheci? Era o funeral da minha tia-avó.

– Claro que lembro, como se fosse hoje – Bella respondeu, sem muito ânimo.

– Depois fomos a um bar e estava tocando essa música.

– E aí você me disse que era um matador de aluguel e que torturava trouxas. – completou Bellatrix, enquanto Rodolphus beijava seu pescoço – E que ia me ensinar como fazer.

Nesse momento, Sirius e James tentavam abrir a janela sem chamar a atenção.

– Um momento.

– O que foi?

– A música. Parou.

Rodolphus se dirigiu ao quarto e o som continuava.

– "_As borboletas estão voando, A dança louca das borboletas..." _² – agora era a voz de Sirius.

Rodolphus mexe em um dos botões, e voltava para a sala quando se deu conta de um pequeno detalhe.

– Mas o que está acontecendo? Como a música continua tocando, se eu desliguei o rádio?

Silêncio. Bella olhou para os lados, procurando alguma rota de fuga. James estava bem escondido, mas não sabia o que fazer. Sirius, cansado de tanto silêncio, se denunciou.

– É que a pilha é nova, então funciona até desligado!

Rodolphus saca a varinha e aponta para o móvel.

– Avada Kedavra!

O móvel se espatifou, sem ninguém dentro. Sirius abre a porta do guarda roupa, jogando um vestido em cima de Rodolphus, enquanto James saía debaixo da cama, não antes de dar uma rasteira no matador de aluguel.

– Vou matar os dois! – gritou Rodolphus, enquanto James e Sirius conseguiam correr até a porta de entrada.

Os dois continuaram correndo, perseguidos por Rodolphus. Remus já havia levantado acampamento e os aguardava na caminhonete, com o motor ligado. Ainda em sua casa, Bella arrumou uma mala e saiu. Rodolphus perseguia os dois, atirando para todo lado.

– Por que vocês não aparataram até aqui? – gritou Remus, pouco antes de seus amigos alcançarem a caminhonete e ele acelerar.

– O desespero não nos deixa pensar, Remus – disse James, arfando.

Já Rodolphus continuava atirando na caminhonete, mas não conseguiu abrir um furo sequer; devia estar enfeitiçada contra ataques de feitiços. Conseguiu alcançar apenas uma parte do cartaz, onde tinha a imagem de Merlin estampada.

– Vocês podem fugir, mas eu encontro. – disse, guardando a foto – E quando encontrar, vocês vão sofrer muito antes de morrer.

Na caminhonete, eles se recuperavam do susto.

– Remus, onde está a Narcissa? – James pergunta, olhando para os lados.

– Bem, eu pedi a ela que fosse pegar alguma comida para levarmos e ela foi. – Remus suspirou – Não tenho culpa que ela não chegou a tempo de sairmos.

– Você é um lobo sem coração, Remus Lupin. – disse Sirius, rindo – Ah, bem... De qualquer forma, se quer se livrar dela é só dizer que é um lobisomem.

– Por falar nisso, acho que Rodolphus descobriu.

– Não duvido. Provavelmente é puro sangue, para ser aceito pela família.

– Alguém conseguiu ver a cara dele? – James perguntou – Eu só vi um vulto.

– Eu também, fiquei mais preocupado em fugir.

– Eu vi – disse Remus – E não é a pessoa mais simpática da face da terra.

Ficaram em silêncio. Toda aquela aventura os tinha desgastado de certo modo, e só lamentavam que sua caminhonete não fosse enfeitiçada para voar. Um bom vôo acalmaria os ânimos.

– Pontas, dá uma olhada no mapa. O que tem de bom aí?

James, que estava na boléia, passou para o banco de carona e pegou o mapa no porta luvas.

– Hm... Olha só que nome esquisito para uma cidade: Azkaban. O que será que tem de bom lá?

– É um nome agourento, na minha opinião – disse Sirius, na boléia, fazendo uma careta.

– Interessante. – Lupin opinou – Um lugar diferente, deve ter algo que chame a atenção.

– Vamos para lá – disse James, entusiasmado.

– Ah, bem... Se forem dois contra um, fazer o quê? – Sirius fechou a cortina e sumiu na boléia da caminhonete.

* * *

Lilysbela assistia uma cena de fuga. Com toda a sua empolgação, soltava gritinhos de vez em quando, acordando Lucius, que cochilara. Quando o filme terminou, ela o cutucou.

– Amanhã o mocinho e a mocinha vão se conhecer.

– Como você sabe disso?

– Porque já mostrou a mocinha e já mostrou o mocinho separados. Agora tem que mostrar os dois juntos. – ela respondeu, toda alegre.

* * *

**¹ NA**: Música: Espumas ao vento, Elza Soares

**²: **Música: A dança das borboletas, Zé Ramalho e Sepultura.


	4. Cap 3 – Encontro dos sonhos

**Cap. 3 – Encontro dos sonhos**

Bella esperava um ônibus para ir a qualquer lugar. Não queria continuar ali, mas não sabia para onde Sirius tinha ido. Percebeu que o lugar fora ocupado por alguém e, ao prestar mais atenção, viu sua irmã Narcissa com uma marmita na mão.

– Cissy, você não foi com eles?

– Remus me enganou. – ela suspirou – Pediu para eu arranjar comida, mas quando voltei, só vi poeira da estrada.

– Sabe, Cissy, quando você entrou lá em casa, eu percebi que ele não queria nada com você.

– Você acha mesmo, Bella?

– Ele é um lobisomem. E lobisomens não têm bom gosto – disse Rodolphus, atrás delas. Ele se virou para Bella – Vai viajar, _meu bem_?

– Pensei que você fosse me colocar para fora de casa – Bella respondeu, sem pestanejar.

– Pra que? Você só precisa de um bom castigo, sua...

– _Caham_. Como você tem tanta certeza de que o Remus é lobisomem? – interrompeu Narcissa.

– Porque ele tem roupas muito gastas, olheiras enormes, palidez excessiva e fede a um lobo. – ele respondeu rapidamente, claramente irritado por ter sido interrompido – Bella, quero saber uma coisa: havia três homens na minha casa, no meu quarto. Você me traiu com os três?

– Remus é meu. – disse Narcissa, ofendida – E se ele é ou não lobisomem, eu vou tirar essa história a limpo. E o outro só chegou depois.

– Qual deles, então? – Rodolphus perguntou, apertando a varinha na mão, quase a quebrando.

Bellatrix encarou a irmã, que deu de ombros. Sirius, apesar de ser praticamente perdido na vida, era da família e era seu amante nas horas de ócio. Ela não se importava exatamente com ele, apenas seus desejos foram de certo modo despertados por "algo diferente". Então, para "poupar" a família de mais escândalos e para convenientemente se sentir mais leve, ela resolveu mentir.

– Era o de óculos. James Potter.

– Já ouvi esse nome. – tornou Rodolphus – Ele e aquele seu primo irresponsável têm dívidas de jogo no Beco Diagonal. Sei o que fazer...

– O que pensa em fazer comigo, Rodolphus? – perguntou Bella, se levantando.

Ele a encarou. No fundo, ele a amava e isso o deixava com mais ódio dela.

– Vá para casa, meu bem. Tenho negócios pendentes e não volto até resolver.

* * *

Sirius anunciou a nova atração do Mambembe Marotos e Cia. As crianças nas ruas seguiram a caminhonete, que trazia um novo cartaz.

– NÃO PERCAM, SENHORAS E SENHORES! EM PRIMEIRÍSSIMA MÃO, UM LOBISOMEM QUE SE TRANSFORMA TODAS AS NOITES! QUEM VEM PRIMEIRO, O OVO OU A GALINHA? O LOBO QUE SE TRANSFORMA EM HOMEM, OU O HOMEM QUE SE TRANSFORMA EM LOBO? Venham todos e conheçam Lupin, o lobisomem!

Lupin dirigia a caminhonete, contrariado.

– Sabe, eu não concordo em expor o fato de que eu sou REALMENTE um lobisomem, mesmo que só me transforme nas noites de lua cheia.

– Relaxa, vamos embora antes da sua transformação. – disse James, olhando para a rua.

De repente, ele fixou o olhar em um ponto. Foi um relance apenas, mas ele pôde ver, saindo da delegacia, uma jovem ruiva acompanhada de alguém usando uma capa da ordem dos aurores. Uma patente inferior, mas isso não vem ao caso. A sua ruiva era real e estava ali, aquela que ele tanto sonhava. Podia até ouvir uma melodia, feita especialmente para aquele momento.

"_A deusa da minha rua  
Tem os olhos onde a lua costuma se embriagar  
Nos seus olhos, eu suponho  
Que o sol, num dourado sonho, vai claridade buscar  
Minha rua é sem graça  
Mas quando por ela passa  
Seu vulto que me seduz  
A ruazinha modesta é uma paisagem de festa  
É uma cascata de luz  
Na rua uma poça d'água, espelho da minha mágoa  
Transporta o céu para o chão  
Tal qual o chão da minha vida  
A minh'alma comovida  
E o meu pobre coração  
Espelho da minha mágoa  
Meus olhos são poças d'água  
Sonhando com seu olhar  
Ela é tão rica e eu tão pobre  
Eu sou plebeu, ela é nobre  
Não vale a pena sonhar" _¹

Lilysbela foi visitar seu amigo Peter Pettigrew, auror assistente, que sempre a mostrava pássaros silvestres diferentes que conseguia capturar para vender. A verdade é que Lily insistia para que ele soltasse todos os passarinhos, ao que ele resistia na maioria das vezes.

O barulho na rua chamou sua atenção e ela foi até lá. Peter a acompanhou logo em seguida.

– Que bom, uma novidade aqui na cidade de vez em quando faz bem. – disse Lily, animada.

– Só espero que não sejam arruaceiros – comentou Peter, covardemente.

Lily não respondeu à observação. Observou o homem fazendo o anúncio, todo desarrumado e parecendo sujo. Riu dele. Depois observou o cartaz que cobria praticamente toda a caminhonete, enfeitiçado para simular a transformação do lobisomem. Então, olhou para a direção. Não conseguiu ver quem dirigia, apenas um rapaz de óculos, no banco do carona.

Era um jovem de cabelos negros rebeldes e óculos, simplesmente. Mas ele a olhava com muita intensidade, o que chamou sua atenção. Percebendo que ela também o olhava, ele sorriu. Lily sentiu seu coração acelerar e seu rosto queimar, então desviou o olhar para as crianças. Não devia se sentir daquela forma, não sabia o que aconteceu. Despediu-se de Peter e foi para casa.

James viu que ela correspondeu o olhar e sorriu. Estava radiante como uma criança que acaba de ganhar seu presente de Natal.

– Ela está aqui! – disse ele, tirando o cinto de segurança.

– Ela quem? – Remus perguntou.

– A minha ruiva! Eu a vi! – ele abriu a porta, pronto para saltar.

Remus o encarou, incrédulo.

– Espera aí! Aonde você vai, Pontas?

– Vou atrás dela, claro! Tenho que saber o nome, finalmente. – disse, saltando do carro e fechando a porta rapidamente.

Correu sem prestar atenção aos protestos de Remus, que eram abafados pelo som da voz de Sirius, ainda anunciando o espetáculo. Passou pela delegacia, onde ela tinha dobrado à direita e seguiu pela cidade praça adentro.

Perdera a ruiva de vista. Havia algumas crianças brincando e alguns velhos jogando dominó, apenas. Nada de sua musa.

– Mas eu ainda te encontro, ruivinha – prometeu a si mesmo, dando meia volta.

Se ele tivesse olhado para a viela defronte, teria visto que Lily estava ali, escondida atrás de um poste. Ela riu ao ver que ele de fato a seguira e que ficou transtornado ao não encontrá-la. Sentiu-se estranha por estar feliz que um desconhecido a procurasse, parecia criar alguma expectativa.

Precisava parar de pensar bobagens e cuidar dos preparativos do seu casamento. Faltava apenas uma semana.

Saindo da viela e indo à mesma direção que o rapaz, qual não foi a surpresa ao encontrá-lo apoiando o braço na parede e um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

– Fugindo de mim?

– Você é que estava me seguindo – ela respondeu, seca.

– Só porque queria acompanhá-la, não é bom andar por aí sozinha. – James se aproximou, ao passo que Lily recuou.

– Porque pode aparecer algum estranho para puxar assunto, não é? – ela sorriu, irônica.

– Ainda bem que você tem senso de humor. ­– disse James, um pouco sem graça – Mas se for por isso, eu me apresento: James Potter, seu criado. – e estendeu a mão.

– Lilysbela Evans – ela respondeu, estendo a mão em resposta.

– Nome bonito. – James pegou a mão de Lily e a beijou.

– Não gosto. – Lily recolheu a mão abruptamente.

– Então posso chamar a senhorita de Lily? – James não deixava de sorrir.

– Me chame de Evans, por favor.

– Lily é muito mais bonito.

– Só que não dou essa intimidade a estranhos. – Lily deu as costas e começou a andar. James correu e se colocou diante dela.

– Não somos mais estranhos, acabamos de nos conhecer. É diferente.

– Acabamos de nos conhecer, mas não sei nada de você, além do seu nome – Lily retorquiu, torcendo agora para que ele desistisse e fosse embora.

– Não seja por isso – ele fez uma pequena reverência – Sou um artista mambembe que trabalha para alegrar a vida do povo, entre outros fatores. O que mais quer saber?

Lily riu. Aquele rapaz impertinente parecia ter o poder de fazê-la rir.

– Lily... – James se aproximou devagar, Lily recuou novamente. Ele percebeu que teria que ir com calma.

– Não dei intimidade para me chamar assim. Me chame de Evans, por favor.

– Mas Lily...

– Precisa de ajuda, dona Lilysbela? – era Peter – A dona Alice chamou pela lareira, disse que a senhora ainda não tinha chegado em casa, por isso vim saber.

– Já estou indo, Peter. Obrigada – disse Lily e se voltou para James – Tenho que ir. Desculpe se... Se eu fui rude.

– Não tem do que se desculpar, eu sei que fui impertinente – ele tomou a mão dela e a beijou. Lily achou o gesto muito atrevido, ao mesmo tempo lisonjeador.

– Bem, adeus.

– Evans? – James chamou, quando ela lhe deu as costas.

– Sim?

– Venha ver o espetáculo.

– Vou pensar – disse Lily, tomando seu caminho e andando um pouco mais rápido.

James a acompanhou com seu olhar. Seu coração batia acelerado e ele estava extasiado de tanta alegria.

– Escuta aqui, se que não quiser arrumar encrenca é melhor esquecer essa moça. – falou Peter – Ela é moça de família, prima do chefe dos aurores da região e está noiva.

– Noiva? – James voltou sua atenção para o auror assistente.

– Com casamento marcado e tudo – Peter confirmou.

James não respondeu, apenas tomou seu caminho de volta para onde havia deixado Remus e Sirius. Não foi difícil encontrar o novo local do acampamento. Chegando lá, foi abordado pelos amigos, quase imediatamente.

– Aleluia, James! – explodiu Sirius, atirando uma fantasia nele – Da próxima vez você vai montar o acampamento sozinho.

– Então, conseguiu encontrar a sua ruiva misteriosa? – Remus perguntou.

– Sim, consegui – James atirou a fantasia para o lado e sentou em cima de uma caixa – E ela é tudo o que eu esperava.

– Ganhou a moça? – perguntou Sirius e Remus lançou-lhe um olhar de censura.

– Não é assim tão simples. Ela é de família e já deu pra perceber que é brava.

– Isso nunca te impediu – retorquiu Sirius.

– Mas dessa vez eu quero fazer as coisas do jeito certo, Almofadinhas. – disse James – Ela é diferente, não é qualquer uma.

– Você já disse isso antes sobre outra garota, Pontas. – disse Remus, rindo. Sirius também riu.

– Só que dessa vez é de verdade – James se levantou e foi procurar o que fazer.

Os amigos perceberam que James se ofendeu. Afinal, era difícil ver um dos três apaixonados de verdade.

* * *

Naquela noite não havia cinema. Que ironia do destino para Lily, que ficou sem ter o que fazer de melhor com seu noivo. Decidiram então dar uma volta pela praça.

Não foi surpresa para Lily encontrar uma tenda com três rapazes: um deles vendendo os ingressos, o outro dentro de uma jaula, parecendo aborrecido e o terceiro, a quem Lily reconheceu ser James, anunciando o espetáculo.

– NÃO PERCAM! A TRANSFORMAÇÃO DO LOBISOMEM EM PLENA LUA MINGUANTE!

– Isso é uma grande tolice. – comentou Lucius – Quem é que ia acreditar em algo tão bizarro...

– Por que não vamos? – Lily perguntou de repente.

– Como é?

– É que eu lembrei daquele filme, "As metamorfoses da alma". – disse ela, inocentemente – Além do mais, não temos nada melhor pra fazer.

Lucius foi comprar os ingressos, enquanto Lily esperava na entrada. James se aproximou.

– Para moça bonita e desacompanhada, é de graça.

Lily sorriu e entrou. Lucius estava na fila do guichê, mas logo foi atendido.

– Quatro galeões – disse Sirius.

– Como é? Mas isso é um roubo! Ainda mais para assistir a uma fraude!

– Quatro galeões, camarada. – respondeu Sirius, sem pestanejar – E mais dois pela entrada da sua namorada.

– Mas ele acabou de dizer que ela entra de graça!

– Sim, moça desacompanhada entra de graça, mas ela está com você – disse James, se intrometendo – Logo, passa a ser moça acompanhada.

– Que absurdo! – bradou Lucius – Eu quero meu dinheiro de volta.

Sirius devolveu o dinheiro, piscando para James.

– Agora me dê licença, vou buscar a minha noiva.

– Para entrar são quatro galeões – disse James, impedindo a passagem.

– E mais dois pela namorada – Sirius falou, do caixa.

– Mas eu não vou assistir! – vociferou Lucius.

– Mas o valor não é para assistir, é para entrar. – James argumentou.

– Por acaso está me impedindo de buscar a minha noiva? Não sabe do que sou capaz! – Lucius sacou a varinha.

James olhou para a varinha apontada para si e não se moveu.

– Do quê? Sacar a varinha? Fala sério, meu amigo. Você não tem coragem de atirar com essa varinha na frente de todo mundo.

– É, já pensou que escândalo? – perguntou Sirius, que também sacou sua varinha – Eu, por outro lado, não me incomodo nem um pouco com falatórios.

Lucius não se moveu. Olhava para James com ódio, mas olhou ao redor e viu que algumas pessoas os observavam com curiosidade. Guardou sua varinha.

– Muito bem, por enquanto você venceu. Mas vai ter volta – disse, dando as costas para James, que deu de ombros.

Nos preparativos, Sirius entregou uma roupa para James.

– Pontas, quebra um galho pra mim. Não da sua testa, claro.

– Engraçadinho – James olhava para a platéia, procurando pela ruiva – O que quer?

– É que eu encontrei uma garota, sabe...

– De novo, Sirius? E a Bella?

– O efeito Bella passou. – Sirius respondeu, na maior cara de pau – Pelo menos até eu encontrá-la de novo.

James suspirou. Sirius continuou a falar.

– Então, conheci ontem... O nome dela é Marlene, uma tremenda gata!

– Essa não é casada, é? – Remus, que ia passando, perguntou.

– O que faz fora da jaula? – foi a vez de James perguntar.

– Tive que ir ao banheiro, oras. – retorquiu o lobisomem – Se apressem aí, temos que começar logo.

– E para a sua informação, Pontas, – tornou Sirius – ela é solteira. Quem sabe não é a mulher da minha vida?

James encarou o amigo, incrédulo. De todos os homens, Sirius é o último que diriam ser capaz de se apaixonar. Por outro lado, até descobrir que Lily era real, James pensava que não haveria mulher que o segurasse. As coisas mudam.

– Certo, vá lá.

– Fico te devendo. – Sirius bateu nas costas de James afetuosamente e saiu correndo.

Enquanto isso, na platéia, Lily aguardava com outros telespectadores. A platéia simples, todos de pé. As luzes se apagaram e as cortinas se abriram. Remus estava em pé, sem camisa e muito constrangido.

– Boa noite, senhoras e senhores! – narrou James – O espetáculo que verão esta noite deixará todos admirados, portanto, se tiver alguém da platéia que sofra de problemas cardíacos, é melhor se retirar. Prestem atenção neste homem, ele consegue se transformar todas as noites em lobisomem, é só ver o brilho da lua e a metamorfose começa.

De repente, Lupin é iluminado pela luz fraca vinda da lua minguante. Então ele começa a se transformar, se contorcendo. Começa a urrar de dor, as pessoas da platéia recuam assustadas, até que a transformação se completa e ele uiva para a lua.

Todos aplaudem, mas o lobisomem reage. Ele avança para as grades e se esforça para se soltar.

– Calma, Lupin, Calma! – novamente era a voz de James – Perigo! Saiam devagar, por favor!

As pessoas recuam, assustadas. O lobisomem se afasta das grades apenas para tomar um impulso e conseguir arrancá-las. As pessoas começam a fugir, Lily gritava, mas o lobisomem tapou sua boca com a mão peluda e de garras afiadas antes que ela pudesse correr.

Lily olhou nos olhos do lobisomem, lembrando do filme "As metamorfoses da alma", e reconheceu aqueles olhos. Sorriu da brincadeira.

O lobisomem tirou a máscara da fantasia, revelando James.

– E aí? Gostou? – ele sorria, radiante.

– Eu sabia que era um truque o tempo todo. – Lily sorriu de volta – Mas vocês não usaram magia, como fizeram?

- Eu te mostro. – James pegou sua mão e a conduziu até o local da jaula. Remus ainda estava lá, colocando uma blusa.

– Ah, você deve ser Evans. – cumprimentou ele – James me contou se encontraram.

– Ele me seguiu, na verdade. – disse Lily, sorriu – Por um momento pensei que você fosse lobisomem mesmo.

– Bem... Não em noites de lua minguante – ele respondeu, se jeito. Antes que Lily perguntasse mais, James empurrou o amigo.

– Remus, dá licença...

– Hein? AH, claro! – ele saiu da jaula – Com licença, vou me trocar na barraca.

James esperou Remus sair para continuar.

– Agora, a senhorita fique aí onde Remus estava, que eu vou para uma outra câmara. – Lily obedeceu – Agora, se você apagar a luz que está aqui do meu lado, as pessoas verão a senhorita.

– E como fez para a lua aparecer?

– Isso foi magia, não tivemos escolha. Mas normalmente preferimos enganar os bruxos com truques trouxas, é mais divertido. – respondeu, fazendo Lily rir – Presta atenção no efeito do lobisomem. Quando a luz da sua cabine se apaga e esta se acende, as pessoas só vêem a minha cabine. Então, se começa a apagar a sua e acender a minha aos poucos, parece uma transformação.

– Parece uma máquina do tempo, onde a gente viaja e se encontra com nossos antepassados, até encontrar o ser humano primitivo.

– É, pode ser. – James riu, divertido – Mas uma máquina do amor é muito mais interessante.

– Eu já ouvi falar de poção do amor, mas máquina do amor eu sei que não existe.

– Vou mostrar. – Ele ia diminuindo as duas luzes, de modo que as imagens dos dois se fundiam – É a máquina que une dois apaixonados em um só. Pois, como diz o poeta:

"Transforma-se o amador na coisa amada.  
Por virtude do muito imaginar.  
Não tenho, logo, mais que desejar.  
Pois em mim tenho a parte desejada".²

– Gostei dessa máquina do amor. – disse Lily.

– Então talvez você goste mais ainda da máquina do desejo – disse James, jogando a máscara num canto e invadindo a cabine onde Lily estava.

Olhou em volta confuso, ela não estava lá. Sem ele perceber, Lily passou de uma cabine a outra.

– Cadê você?

– É que eu liguei a máquina da ilusão. – Lily respondeu, sorrindo e saindo correndo como se fosse uma criança depois de ver uma peça.

James riu da pequena travessura. Ela não parecia ter raiva dele, o que era um bom sinal. Só precisava pensar em uma forma de fazê-la desistir do noivado para ficar com ele, se é que ela gostava dele. Ouvia a música que vinha do rádio de Remus e era a mais apropriada para aquele momento.

_"Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?_  
_Você não me ensinou a te esquecer  
Você só me ensinou a te querer  
E te querendo eu vou tentando te encontrar" _³

Olhou para o chão e encontrou uma fivela de cabelo que tinha a forma de um lírio.

– Tinha que ser um lírio... – ele sorriu ao pegar o pequeno objeto.

Um barulho do lado de fora chamou sua atenção. Saiu e encontrou Lucius Malfoy com um sorriso maldoso, acompanhado pelo chefe dos aurores, que ele identificou pelo distintivo se chamar Longbttom. Conversava com Lupin.

– Não sabemos de qualquer documento que fosse necessário.

– Precisam de um alvará de funcionamento, se não houver, eu fecho isso.

– Chegamos de manhã cedo e ninguém mencionou nada disso – James se intrometeu na conversa, olhando feio para Peter Pettigrew, que encontrara antes.

Frank não falou mais nada, apenas passou pelos dois marotos e entrou na barraca onde o palco fora montado, acompanhado por Peter e Lucius.

– Pelo visto, vocês não têm alvará nem de inspeção sanitária. – disse Lucius, olhando ao redor – Como as pessoas conseguiram respirar com esse cheiro fétido?

– Depende do ponto de vista. – retorquiu James – Como alguém consegue respirar com você fedendo a perfume e suor, parecendo um porco tratado?

Lucius ia avançar para James, mas Frank o segurou. Lucius sorriu desdenhoso e se dirigiu a Lupin quando falou.

– Você não é o tal lobisomem? Por acaso não devia estar transformado neste momento?

– Digamos que eu me transfiguro de volta rápido quando não é lua cheia – disse Remus, sério, mas sem perder a calma.

– Vocês podem continuar com seu show, mas precisam ir até a delegacia para liberarem o alvará. – disse Frank, depois de uma breve revista, se dirigindo à saída – E quanto a você, – apontou para James – respeite a minha prima, ou vai se ver comigo.

– Ou comigo, – disse Lucius – já que é a minha noiva.

Os três saíram, deixando Remus e James para trás.

– Bom, pelo menos rendeu uma grana...

– Vamos tirar o tal alvará amanhã. – James decidiu não se deixar intimidar – O Sirius já voltou, Aluado?

– Você espera que ele volte ainda hoje?

– Na verdade, não. Mas é bom sonhar – James suspirou, olhando a fivela em formato de lírio na mão.

* * *

Antes de entrar na cidade, aquele homem se abaixou e acendeu uma vela de libra, colocando-a no chão de uma esquina.

– Essa vela, meu Merlin, é de mais um infeliz desgraçado que mando lhe fazer companhia. Ele vai chegar bem machucado, porque o assunto é pessoal e estou com ódio mortal desse filho da mãe...

Rodolphus se levantou, conferindo as horas em seu relógio de bolso.

– E se duvidar, levo junto o amigo lobisomem e o outro sem vergonha da família da minha mulher. Mas esses dois eu posso entregar para outro.

Ouviu-se um estalo, indicando que alguém aparatara. Ele se virou rapidamente com a varinha em punho, vendo um vulto se aproximar.

– Rodolphus Lestrange. – o vulto não se intimidou com a varinha apontada para seu peito – Ainda com hábitos extravagantes antes de matar alguém.

– Severus Snape. – cumprimentou Rodolphus, quando Severus Snape tirou o capuz – Suponho que aceita os termos.

– Só estranhei o fato de me pedir ajuda.

– Não é ajuda. É uma troca de favores, sei que estou te devendo. Eu pego o quatro olhos, você pega os amigos deles que você jurou de morte por terem roubado no jogo.

– Tenho interesse em matar Potter, quero uma troca.

– Não barganho dessa forma, se pensa assim, é melhor dar meia volta.

Snape encarou o colega de profissão. Potter foi o mais sujo no jogo em que roubara mais de mil galeões de sua mãe e a fizera falir, além de humilhá-lo em público. Queria exclusividade na morte dele. Porém, imprevistos podem acontecer, tanto para Potter, quanto para Rodolphus.

– Que seja, Rodolphus. – disse ele – Desde que Potter morra, eu cedo a autoria a você.

* * *

**¹** Música: A dona da minha rua, Orlando Silva (Geraldo Maia e Yamandú Costa).

**²** Soneto de Camões.

**³** Música: Você não me ensinou a te esquecer, Caetano Veloso. Composição: Bruno Mattos / Odair José.


	5. Cap 4 – Aventura de cinema

**Cap. 4 – Aventura de cinema**

No dia seguinte, Sirius apareceu apenas após o meio-dia.

– Essa Marlene por acaso te deu alguma coleira, Almofadinhas? – perguntou James, assim que o viu.

– Acredite, Pontas. – Sirius abriu um sorriso cínico – Nenhuma mulher coloca coleira em Sirius Black. Nem mesmo a Marlene.

Remus resumiu o ocorrido na noite anterior e a necessidade de conseguirem um alvará para continuar o trabalho.

– Ou simplesmente saímos da cidade. – disse Sirius – Eles não nos querem, nós não vamos chorar por migalha.

– Acontece que nosso amigo James não está nem um pouco interessado em sair, por causa da Lilysbela. – Remus observou.

– Que nome horroroso... – Sirius fez uma careta – É bonita, pelo menos?

– É. – James respondeu e Remus confirmou com a cabeça – E gosta que a chamem de Lily.

– Menos mal... – Sirius revirou os olhos – Bem, então vamos até a delegacia para tirar o tal alvará. E espero, Pontas, que você se acerte de uma vez com a sua ruiva.

– Eu também – James mexeu na fivela em forma de lírio em seu bolso.

Chegando na delegacia, os três não encontram ninguém na recepção.

– O auror responsável não chega cedo? – Sirius perguntou, em tom de censura.

– Vai ver foi prender alguém.

– Difícil, Remus. – observou James – Nessa cidade quase não se tem crimes.

– Silêncio! – ordenou Sirius – Ouçam.

Um barulho vindo da única cela da delegacia chamou a atenção. Lá, havia um lençol pendurado num varal, de modo a esconder a cama do preso. Sirius começou a rir.

– Pelo alvoroço, diria que esses presos se empolgaram.

A voz de Sirius chamou a atenção das pessoas por trás da cortina, fazendo aparecer duas cabeças por cima dela, uma de Peter Pettigrew e outra de uma mulher.

– O que vocês fazem aqui?

– Viemos tirar nosso alvará – Lupin respondeu, calmamente.

– Só que não tem ninguém para nos atender – censurou James. Sirius continuava rindo.

– Eu te falei, Peter, assim não dá. – disse a mulher se vestindo – Não venha me procurar até que encontre um barraco para a gente morar. Até lá, não te quero mais.

– Mas Suzan...

– Sem mais, vou-me embora.

Ela saiu da cela, passando pelos marotos e se dirigindo para a porta. Peter saiu da cela, já composto de suas vestes.

– Mulher tinhosa, essa.

– Diz a verdade, ela é casada – deduziu Sirius.

– É, ou era. O marido dela nos flagrou. – Peter respondeu – Colocou-a pra fora de casa e como não tem onde ficar, então ficamos aqui.

– Mas isso não é proibido?

– Claro que é. – Peter respondeu, sentando-se à mesa e pegando um pedaço de papel na gaveta – O chefe já nos pegou aqui duas vezes. Perguntou: e isso tem jeito? Eu disse, não tem. E tinha? Não tinha. Aí ele me deu uma semana para encontrar outro lugar.

– Mas você deve ter uma casa.

– Tenho, mas já tenho uma esposa nela, não dá para levar as duas.

Os três se entreolharam e sorriram. Pelo olhar deles, tinham um plano infalível para "ajudar" o auror assistente e ainda se darem bem.

– Meu caro, temos a solução. – começou Sirius – Me pergunte como.

– Como?

– Acontece – James tomou a palavra – que nós três fazemos parte da seita dos irmãos Marotos da Boa Fé. Agora pergunte: e eu com isso?

– E eu com isso?

– Muito simples. Você manda a sua amante para a sua casa. As duas brigam e aí você tem que sair de casa com sua amante, estando devidamente separado. – continuou Lupin – Agora pergunte, e depois?

– E depois?

– Depois, como você não terão mais casa, vêm morar aqui – tornou James – Agora pergunte: Tem jeito?

– Tem jeito?

– Óbvio que tem. – Sirius respondeu – É só você se casar com ela. E na nossa seita, você não precisa se divorciar no papel; só é preciso cinco galeões para se converter.

– E se ela não quiser se converter? – Peter perguntou maravilhado, mas confuso.

– Não precisa. É tudo muito prático, basta apenas que você se converta.

– Nossa, é uma idéia genial! – os olhos de Peter brilharam – Só que eu não tenho cinco galeões.

– Arranja a grana e a gente converte. – Sirius resumiu os termos – Aproveita e arruma esse alvará, licença ou o diabo a quatro que a gente precisa para voltar ao trabalho.

– Com todo o prazer, só preciso que o auror chefe assine. – Peter se levantou, com o papel na mão – Depois eu levo lá pra vocês.

Estavam de saída, quando James voltou para falar com Peter.

– Escuta, você sabe onde a "dona" Lilysbela mora?

– Saber, eu sei. Mas contar, não conto. – Peter respondeu, dando as costas a James – O Sr. Longbottom me mataria, pra não falar do noivo da dona Lilysbela.

– Aquele noivo é de meia tigela, um covarde.

– Olha, não sei não. Ele gosta das Artes das trevas.

– Grande coisa. – James revirou os olhos – Me dá uma chance, garanto que sou muito melhor para ela.

Peter suspirou resignado.

– Olha, eu disse que não contava onde ela morava, mas posso contar onde ela gosta de ir. – ele deu uma pausa e continuou – Ela adora ir ao cinema, vai quase todo o dia para assistir um filme diferente, a não ser que goste do filme e assista de novo, de novo e de novo. A primeira seção é às 16h, se tiver sorte.

Enquanto James conversava com Peter, Sirius e Remus esperavam na porta da delegacia.

– Espero que não demore muito... Essa coisa do James perseguindo essa menina dá nos nervos – Sirius reclamou.

– Dá um tempo. Ele gosta dela, quando é que você se sentiu assim?

Sirius parou para pensar, calculando com os dedos.

– Acho que nunca – respondeu, finalmente.

Remus ia protestar, quando viu um ônibus estacionar e duas pessoas estranhas descerem. Uma delas foi em direção ao bar, a outra olhava ao redor. Remus reconheceu imediatamente.

– Snape!

– Ranhoso? O que ele tem a ver com isso? – Sirius perguntou confuso.

– Está na cidade. Ali!

Sirius olhou incrédulo para o local onde Lupin apontara. Tirou a varinha do bolso.

– Aquele ranhoso vai se arrepender de pisar nessa cidade – apontou a varinha para Snape, mas Remus o segurou.

– Espera, Sirius. Não podemos atacar, podemos ser expulsos e o James ia ficar mal.

– Ele seria inocentado, tem o álibi do auror assistente frouxo. Já eu, posso ser linchado que não ligo, desde que quebre o nariz daquele seboso.

– Você sabe que Snape veio atrás de nós três. – disse Remus, tentando arrastar Sirius – Vamos fazer o seguinte, vamos atrair a atenção dele para longe do James, que tal?

– 'Tá certo, mas espero que não demore muito, marquei com a Marlene.

– Pensei que tivesse sido só uma noite.

– Ultimamente as mulheres são insaciáveis, meu caro Aluado.

Os dois saíram correndo. Sirius olhou em direção a Snape e lançou uma azaração nele, que saltou um metro para trás.

– EU AINDA PEGO VOCÊS, SEUS DESGRAÇADOS! – berrou, se erguendo e tentando se recompôr diante de algumas pessoas – Estão olhando o quê? Cuidem de suas vidas!

Foi procurar pelos arredores e assim que dobrou a esquina da delegacia, James sai de lá. Estranhou que Sirius e Remus não o esperassem, talvez eles tenham se cansado.

Foi quando, atravessando a rua, avistou Lilysbela. Resolveu aproveitar o momento para convidá-la para ir ao cinema.

– Bom dia, Lily.

– Meu nome é Evans, Potter. – disse ela, continuando sua caminhada tranqüilamente – Bom dia.

– Ah, tá. Então, Lily... – James continuou – Já que nos conhecemos melhor ontem, que tal irmos ao cinema?

Lily parou, hesitante. Lucius a convidou uma única vez para ir ao cinema, no início de namoro. Depois, era sempre ela quem o arrastava.

– Olha, não sei se você reparou na minha aliança na mão direita... Eu sou comprometida, Potter – de certo modo, falava com um pouco de tristeza.

– Bem, o que te impede de ir com um a... Ami..._Amigo_? – James teve dificuldade em pronunciar essa última palavra.

Lily não respondeu, apenas encarou James, pensativa. Estava levando tudo a ferro e fogo, talvez ele só quisesse mesmo sua amizade, afinal, apesar de não ser a resposta que ela esperava.

James olhou para o lado de relance e viu Severus Snape voltando para a praça. Assim como seus amigos, ele não tinha medo de Snape, porém não queria que ele o visse com Lily, poderia representar algum risco a ela. Então fez algo por instinto. Ela nunca se arrependeria daquilo na vida, mas o ato acarretou conseqüências não muito agradáveis.

Ele se virou depressa para Lily, a empurrando para a parede e a beijando logo em seguida. Por mais que a atitude parecesse desesperadora para James, ele preferiria continuar ali por muito, muito tempo. Já Lily, pega de surpresa, apenas sentiu ser enlaçada pela cintura e empurrada para trás. Foi um misto de sensações, desde raiva até desejo de que aquele beijo não terminasse nunca.

James esperou que Snape passasse por eles, sem dar a menor atenção para o casal, visto que sempre foi considerado pelos marotos um mal-amado de carteirinha. Sempre pensou que o problema era os cabelos sebosos, mas Snape nunca deixava que os marotos falassem muito quando estava com eles.

Soltou Lily devagar, ambos ofegantes. Lily se apressou em dar um tapa em James.

– É isso que você chama de amizade? – perguntou ela, empurrando o jovem e andando rapidamente na direção de Snape, para desespero de James – Acabo de contar que estou noiva e você vem e... E me agarra?

– Na verdade, foi um beijo – ele se colocou na frente dela.

– Cara de pau! – tentou se esquivar, mas ele segurou seu braço, fazendo com que ela sacasse sua varinha – Se afaste, ou te azaro!

– Lily, escuta... Desculpa! Se você soubesse o que tenho passado até encontrar você...

– Não me chame de Lily! Não lhe dei essa intimidade, Potter! Assim como também não dei intimidade para você me beijar.

– Eu estou sendo sincero! Lily, você é um sonho que se tornou realidade para mim! Literalmente! Eu sonhei que a encontrava, isso não quer dizer pouca coisa quer? O Destino só pode estar de brincadeira comigo quando me fez encontrar você de verdade, só para mostrar que você não pode ficar comigo.

Ele falava com tal intensidade, que Lily não tinha reação. Sentia que ia começar a chorar, como se estivesse num filme de romance, pois sabia que aquele era o momento em que deveria fazê-lo parar de falar e o beijar novamente. Mas ela ainda tinha raiva, tinha seu orgulho. Por isso resolveu sair correndo, ainda na mesma direção de Snape. James não pôde segui-la.

– Não desisti, Lily...

* * *

Rodolphus entrou no bar, onde alguns bruxos bebiam. Todos pararam para encarar o homem com capa preta, com cara de quem pode matar a qualquer momento. Todos, menos um, que continuava jogando sinuca. Era Lucius Malfoy, que fez uma tacada, acertando três bolas na caçapa.

– Você já viu esse homem? – ele perguntou, mostrando o cartaz da peça que os marotos fizeram.

– Por acaso seria Merlin? – Rodolphus o puxou pelo colarinho.

– Não brinque comigo, imbecil – disse, sacando sua varinha.

– Eu apenas quis dizer que não sei quem é. – disse Lucius, se soltando dele sem se intimidar – Mas teria o prazer de conhecer.

– E por que quer conhecer um desgraçado desses? – Rodolphus perguntou, pegando-o novamente pelo colarinho.

– Porque pelo visto você o jurou de morte, e seria interessante ver alguma ação por aqui.

Rodolphus o soltou devagar.

– Deu pra perceber que essa cidade não vale muita coisa. – disse, cuspindo no chão – Teve alguma movimentação diferente por aqui?

– Só uma caravana mambembe, com um truque barato de lobisomem.

– Você disse lobisomem? – Rodolphus se virou rapidamente – Isso muito me interessa. Continue.

Lucius comentou sobre os três arruaceiros que chegaram à cidade. Rodolphus só precisou saber da localização e saiu correndo.

Naquele momento, porém, Sirius estava atravessando a rua, indo para seu encontro com sua nova "amada", Marlene. Os dois quase tropeçaram um no outro, mas nada aconteceu. Não se reconheceram.

Uma agitação chamou a atenção de ambos. Algumas pessoas fugiam de um hipogrifo que se soltara. Ele voava baixo, devido a uma corda presa em seu pescoço e a outra ponta presa em uma pedra, sendo arrastada pelo chão. As pessoas corriam desembestadas.

Rodolphus sacou a varinha. Apontou para o hipogrifo e encarou os olhos do bicho, já encarando os seus. Hesitou em lançar qualquer feitiço, até que Sirius se colocou em seu caminho. Ele encarava o hipogrifo com um sorriso cínico, desafiando o animal, assim como ele se sentiu desafiado.

O hipogrifo continuou avançando, suas garras galgando o ar e as asas abertas. Num salto, Sirius agarrou seu pescoço, fazendo com que ele se desequilibrasse e tentou impedir que ele voasse para mais alto. Forçando o peso de seu corpo em uma das asas do animal, conseguiu que ele caísse no chão, sem equilíbrio. O hipogrifo tentou acertar Sirius com suas garras, mas este rapidamente se levantou e continuou com o contato visual com o animal, fazendo uma reverência em seguida. O hipogrifo estalou o bico, mas por fim, fez sua reverência, permitindo que Sirius se aproximasse.

– Foi só um susto, hein meu rapaz? – disse ele, acariciando o hipogrifo como se fosse um cavalo, ou um animal mais doméstico.

– Hei você! – Rodolphus chamou, ainda com a varinha erguida – Venha aqui.

Sirius se aproximou, sem medo e sem dizer nada.

– Nunca vi um ato de tamanha bravura! Ou você é muito bruxo, ou é muito burro. Eu podia ter te matado duas vezes!

– Isso não foi nada. – Sirius disse, sem falsa modéstia – Não tinha nem motivo para erguer a minha varinha, nesse caso só enfurece mais o animal.

– Pois eu estou em dívida com você. – continuou Rodolphus – Hesitei em atirar no animal e você foi lá e encarou o bicho com as mãos nuas. O que você quer?

– Eu? Agora nada.

– Não quer se livrar de algum inimigo? Sou um matador profissional, posso dar cabo de qualquer um.

– Para quê? – "eu me divirto melhor com eles vivos", pensou Sirius – Deixe eles vivos, prefiro não carregar essa culpa comigo, mesmo que indiretamente.

Saiu, sem dar mais explicações.

– Estou na cidade a negócios. Se precisar de mim, já sabe – Rodolphus gritou.

Enquanto isso, Remus atraía Snape para uma pequena armadilha. Assim que encontrou o acampamento, Snape começou a revirar tudo, queimar algumas coisas e tirar outras do lugar apenas com um aceno da varinha. Ao chegar em uma uma barraca que não conseguia abrir, tentou entrar a todo o custo. Mas quando estava prestes a desistir, a barraca simplesmente o "engoliu".

– Pronto, não vai dar trabalho por um tempo. – Remus sorriu, satisfeito consigo mesmo – Agora... Onde estão aqueles dois malucos?

Quanto a Rodolphus, este decidiu que esperaria até o dia seguinte. O episódio com o hipogrifo foi um sinal de que não tivesse pressa para encontrar o amante de sua esposa. Além do mais, poderia alertar Snape sobre o local onde se encontravam.

Claro que ele não suspeitava nem um pouco aonde Snape estava naquele momento.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew chegou na casa do auror chefe muito afobado.

– Sr. Longbottom, houve uma confusão lá na praça agora há pouco.

– Pare de enrolar, diga o que aconteceu – Frank respondeu, vestindo sua capa. Lily chegava naquele instante, um pouco nervosa pelo o que havia acontecido a ela.

– Um hipogrifo se soltou e ficou vagando pela praça, foi a maior gritaria.

– Merlin! E alguém se feriu? – perguntou Frank.

– Não, um dos rapazes do mambembe conseguiu amansar o bicho, e não usou nem varinha!

– Como era esse rapaz? – Lily perguntou de repente. Frank estranhou o interesse súbito da jovem.

– Tinha o cabelo preto meio longo e desarrumado e umas roupas esquisitas. Acho que o nome dele é Black.

– Ah – Lily se sentou numa das cadeiras da varanda, um pouco decepcionada. Vendo que Frank a observasse com curiosidade, se calou.

– Bem, pelo menos ninguém se feriu – continuou Frank.

– E ainda tem mais. Chegou na cidade um matador profissional chamado Rodolphus Lestrange.

– O que um matador profissional veio fazer aqui? – Frank estranhou.

– Não sei, prefiro não saber para ser sincero. – disse Peter, covardemente – Mas como ia dizendo, o hipogrifo avançou nesse tal Lestrange, que sacou a varinha, mas não conseguiu atirar. Foi aí que entrou o Black, ele acabou salvando o tal matador.

– Pelo menos esse Black fica livre de morrer pelas mãos dele. – comentou Frank, pegando sua capa e se preparando para sair – Porque agora Lestrange tem uma dívida com ele.

– Não sei se esse tipo de gente respeita essas dívidas – observou Lily.

– Talvez não. – Frank já estava à porta – Em todo o caso, vou ficar de olho. Se cuide, Lily, o casamento é amanhã – disse, se despedindo e indo para a delegacia.

Essa informação fez o estômago de Lily virar. Não estava certa de que queria se casar. Aliás, tinha certeza absoluta, mas foi preciso quase a tarde inteira para tentar se convencer do contrário. Olhou para tudo o que havia ganhado, as vestes do casamento e se sentiu vazia. Não estava feliz e não faria Lucius feliz. Por mais que tivesse raiva do atrevimento de Potter, ele se declarara de maneira sincera. E isso devia ser levado em consideração, já que sentiu seu coração bater mais forte quando ele a beijou.

Às três e quarenta e cinco, Lucius chegou para acompanhá-la ao cinema.

Malfoy estava em seu carro aguardando, quando Lilysbela saiu de casa.

– Então, vamos?

Ela não respondeu de imediato.

– Se não se importa, hoje prefiro ir sozinha.

– Como é? – ele saiu do carro – E por quê?

– Eu só quero pensar um pouco. Só isso, e tenho que fazer sozinha – ela respondeu, caminhando. Ele a seguiu.

– Pensar sobre o quê? – perguntou, irritado.

– Sobre a minha vida, nosso casamento.

– Qual é o problema com nosso casamento? – ele segurou o braço dela.

– Nada. E esse é o problema. Não tem nada – Lily respondeu, se livrando dele – Acontece que não sei se o faria feliz, Lucius. Você devia ter percebido que nosso namoro não foi nenhum romance arrebatador.

– Isso não quer dizer que não possamos nos casar. Às vezes, o romance que você procura vêm depois do casamento.

– Não sei se estou mais disposta a arriscar nisso – Lily deu as costas e Lucius continuou a segui-la.

– Mas e o casamento?

– Cancela.

– E o meu terno?

– Reforma.

– E os presentes?

– Devolve.

– Lily, isso tem cheiro de homem. Quem é ele? Por acaso é um daqueles idiotas do espetáculo?

– Não importa quem seja. – retorquiu ela – Pode ser que não seja ele, talvez seja eu, afinal. Agora, me deixe em paz.

Lucius a deixou ir. Ficou observando sua ex-noiva se afastar e uma raiva incontrolável se apoderava dele, mas sabia que não podia agir sem pensar. Precisava de um conselho.

Indo até a delegacia, foi falar com Frank, que treinava a marcha e apresentação de varinhas com seus oficiais.

– Frank, preciso lhe perguntar. Sobre um assunto delicado que aconteceu comi... Com um amigo.

– Diga.

– Você... Não que você seja, mas... Como é que uma pessoa sabe que está sendo traída?

– Se a pessoa é corno, sei. – disse ele, limpando as varinhas – Tem três tipos de corno: O primeiro é aquele que todo mundo sabe, mas é o último a saber. O segundo, é aquele que sabe e finge que não sabe. E o terceiro é aquele que descobre e toma atitude, matando o amante. Dúvidas?

– E se a pessoa não quiser sujar suas mãos?

– Ela paga um matador profissional para fazer o serviço. – Frank não deu tanta atenção às dúvidas de Lucius, até que perguntou – Por quê? Tem algo o incomodando?

– Não, não... Bem, azar desse meu amigo, não é?

– Pois é, eu sou é vacinado desse negócio – comentou Frank.

– Eu também, quero é distância disso – retorquiu Peter, que estava próximo e ouviu a conversa.

Lucius se despediu e resolveu procurar Lily. Com certeza ela já estava no cinema assistindo ao filme, seja lá qual fosse.

Chegando lá, dito e feito. Lá estava ela, sentada bem no centro, sozinha. De repente, ele viu alguém sentar ao lado dela. Não dava para ver direito, apenas distinguia-se que o rapaz usava óculos e tinha o cabelo bagunçado.

Estava certo, era o idiota do espetáculo. Qual era o nome dele mesmo? Potty... Potter! Isso mesmo. Resolveu não esperar que os dois se aproximassem mais, foi embora do cinema, disposto a acabar com a vida desse tal Potter. Mas não estava disposto a sujar suas mãos, seria um escândalo. Resolveu procurar alguém apto para o serviço.

* * *

**Nota da Lucy:** Olá a todos! Para quem está acompanhando as postagens, postarei mais um capítulo ainda nesse fim de semana e termino no próximo - se não tiver um tempinho de postar antes. Agradeço as reviews e espero que continuem com elas.  
Beijos! 


	6. Cap 5 – Romance de cinema

**Cap. 5 – Romance de cinema**

Lilysbela acompanhava o filme com atenção, embora se distraísse com a história de sua própria vida.

– Espero que não tenha problema em me sentar aqui. – ela sentiu um arrepio, quando James sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ela apenas o olhou de relance e acenou com a cabeça. James continuou, entregando a fivela em formato de lírio – Você deixou cair ontem. Não pude entregar antes, desculpe.

– Obrigada – ela pegou a fivela e colocou na bolsa. Voltou sua atenção ao filme, um pouco tensa.

– Lily... Você não está mais com raiva de mim, não é? – ela não respondeu, continuou olhando para a tela – Se estivesse, não teria deixado eu sentar, ou teria procurado outro lugar. Ou pior, teria me azarado.

Ela não resistiu e abriu um sorriso tímido. Ele sorriu de volta. A trilha sonora do filme era ouvida enquanto o mocinho encontrava a mocinha à beira de um lago.

_Não vejo mais você faz tanto tempo  
__Que vontade que eu sinto  
__De olhar em seus olhos, ganhar seus abraços  
__É verdade, eu não minto_

_E nesse desespero em que me vejo  
__Já cheguei a tal ponto  
__De me trocar diversas vezes por você  
__Só pra ver se te encontro_

– O filme é sobre o quê? – James perguntou.

– Um romance impossível. – ela respondeu na mesma hora – O mocinho chega para trabalhar na cidade e encontra a mocinha. Os dois se apaixonam perdidamente, mas ela é comprometida e está obrigada a casar.

– Mas no final, tudo termina bem, ele fica com a mocinha e eles se beijam.

– Como você sabe? – ela perguntou, encarando James a primeira vez.

– Porque é assim em todo filme com amor impossível – ele respondeu tranqüilamente – Mas o mais importante não _o quê_ acontece, sabe? É _como_ acontece.

Lily o encarava, fascinada. Como alguém como James Potter poderia pensar daquela maneira?

A cena do filme que se seguia era do casal brigando, para em seguida o mocinho puxar a mocinha para um beijo apaixonado.

_Você bem que podia perdoar  
__E só mais uma vez me aceitar  
__Prometo agora vou fazer por onde nunca mais perdê-la_

– Você gosta de cinema? – ela perguntou, baixinho.

– Gosto. Gosto de cinema, de ler... – ele olhou nos olhos dela, se aproximando devagar – Mas quer saber? O melhor é quando podemos tornar a história real.

Ele aproximou mais seu rosto, Lily fez o mesmo, até os dois se beijarem. Ouvia-se a trilha sonora do filme.

_Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?  
__Você não me ensinou a te esquecer  
__Você só me ensinou a te querer  
__E te querendo eu vou tentando te encontrar_

_Vou me perdendo  
__Buscando em outros braços seus abraços  
__Perdido no vazio de outros passos  
__Do abismo em que você se retirou  
__E me atirou e me deixou aqui sozinho_

Naquele momento, Sirius chegou ao acampamento, quase incendiado por Snape. Vendo o estrago, se apressou em procurar os amigos.

– Remus! James! Onde estão? – Remus apareceu de uma das barracas.

– Calma, está tudo sob controle. James saiu. E você, onde esteve?

– Com a Marlene, mas antes eu amansei um hipogrifo desordenado. Aí, um cara estranho disse que estava em dívida comigo e que matava quem eu quisesse...

– Você podia ter barganhado o Snape, apesar dele estar aqui.

– O Ranhoso? – Sirius gritou – Mas eu faço questão de matar esse desgraçado!

– Espera um pouco! Vamos esperar o James para decidir o que fazer com ele.

– Tomara que James chegue logo! E onde ele está?

James continuava no cinema, com Lily. A música prosseguia, enquanto o casal do filme fazia juras de amor. Mas o casal espectador não parecia mais tão interessado no enredo.

_Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?  
Você não me ensinou a te esquecer  
Você só me ensinou a te querer  
E te querendo eu vou tentando me encontrar _¹

– Ele deve chegar logo, espero. – disse Remus, no acampamento – Não é por nada, mas não gostei muito dessa história de Snape perambulando por aqui.

– Bem, podemos sempre aprontar com ele. Quem sabe forjar algum crime, ele podia ser preso.

– Não sei se vai adiantar. – eles ouviram, atrás de um lençol pendurado num varal. Bellatrix tirou o lençol do caminho – Rodolphus também está aqui e é só questão de tempo para encontrar vocês.

– Isso quer dizer que é melhor sairmos daqui – Narcissa completou, aparecendo de repente. Remus suspirou resignado.

– Temos que esperar o James...

– Ora, ele que se dane! – bradou Bellatrix – Aliás, fiquem despreocupados, porque Rodolphus só vai pegar o quatro olhos.

– O QUÊ? – Remus e Sirius perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

– Preciso que você mate alguém para mim – disse o janota loiro, ao abordar Rodolphus Lestrange, que bebia no bar, ainda à espera de Snape.

– Lamento, mas estou de férias e não vou pegar nenhum serviço.

– Dinheiro não é problema. – disse Lucius Malfoy, mostrando uma bolsa repleta de galeões – Faça seu preço.

– Se é de urgência, vai lhe custar mais caro. – Rodolphus responde, fazendo com que Lucius tire outra bolsa de galeões – E ainda uma taxa extra por me tirar das férias.

– Eu já disse que pago. – respondeu Lucius, tirando mais uma bolsa – Quero o mais rápido possível.

– Quer morte lenta ou rápida? Morte lenta é mais dolorosa, mas é mais cara.

– Pode ser lenta, ele merece – disse Lucius, tirando mais galeões de outra bolsa.

– E é só para matar, ou desmoralizar também?

– O que for pior.

– Então ainda é mais caro.

– Já disse que pago! Vai fazer ou não? – Lucius perguntou, irritado. Rodolphus se levantou, já com a varinha à mão.

– O problema é que estou tratando de um assunto pessoal e você está me distraindo. E vai custar mais outra taxa, pelo desaforo – diz, erguendo Lucius pelo pescoço.

Sentindo-se sufocar, Lucius tirou mais uma bolsa e jogou na mesa. Rodolphus o largou imediatamente.

– Onde encontro o sujeito? – perguntou Rodolphus, guardando os galeões.

– Está num acampamento que montaram, ele e mais dois trambiqueiros. – disse Lucius – Ele usa óculos e tem o cabelo desarrumado, atende o nome de Potter.

Os olhos de Rodolphus brilharam de ansiedade.

– Devo lhe confessar uma coisa: eu também estou atrás do sujeito. Se você tivesse me avisado antes, não precisaria ter pagado. Agora, se me dá licença, vou cumprir um serviço duplamente. Vou matar pelo serviço que me encomendou e pelo meu.

Saiu, deixando Lucius furioso por ter gastado uma fortuna, mas desde que o serviço fosse feito, ele perdoaria o desaforo. Ou melhor, faria Rodolphus pagar.

Chegando ao acampamento, Rodolphus procurou em cada canto. Não precisava incendiar nada, ia com calma. Até que percebeu uma barraca se mover de modo estranho.

– _Crucio_! – disse, ao apontar sua varinha para tal barraca. Ouviu um grito familiar e parou. A barraca se desmanchou e Rodolphus afastou os panos, encontrando Severus Snape amordaçado e inconsciente.

– Vai ser precipitado assim no inferno – disse Rodolphus, desamarrando Snape e o acordando.

* * *

Todos no cinema já haviam ido embora, apenas aqueles dois permaneceram. Olhavam para a tela escura e conversavam sobre suas vidas, o motivo de Lily gostar tanto de cinema, o sonho de James, sua vida de andarilho – excluindo as ameaças de morte para não assustá-la.

Quando se levantaram, viram uma mulher morena e alta caminhando em sua direção. Era Bellatrix.

– Até que enfim, quatro olhos. – disse ela – Estava te procurando.

– Quem é ela? – perguntou Lily, com aperto no coração. Temia que fosse alguma amante de James.

– Não é da sua conta, queridinha. – respondeu Bella, a medindo de cima a baixo – E quanto a você Potter, seus amigos estão esperando.

– Se é pelo Snape, eu não vou. Enfrento aquele ranhoso, mas não saio. Já ganhei dele antes.

– Não é só o Snape. Tem o Rodolphus.

– Quem são essas pessoas que estão atrás de você, James? – Lily perguntou, não gostando do assunto. James suspirou.

– Eles querem me matar, a mim e aos meus amigos. Longa história.

– Principalmente o Rodolphus – completou Bella.

– Como assim? Por que principalmente o Rodolphus? – James perguntou, confuso.

– Porque eu disse que era você o meu amante.

Lily soltou-se do abraço de James e olhou para ele com ferocidade.

– Isso é verdade?

– Não! Calma, Lily! É tudo um mal entendido...

– Tem dois homens querendo matar você, um deles porque i _ela /i _afirmou que vocês são amantes!

Bella não disse nada, parecia se divertir com a discussão.

– Agora só falta você dizer que o outro está te perseguindo pelo mesmo motivo! – gritou Lily, quase aos prantos.

– Não! – James estava exasperado, tentando explicar – Nenhum desses motivos, posso assegurar!

– Então acho melhor nem começar a explicar, porque senão eu sei o que vai acontecer: é igual àqueles filmes de drama... Ou é por um motivo que vai me fazer gostar mais de você, ou é tudo mentira.

Nesse momento, Narcissa chegou.

– Finalmente! – diz ela – O que estão esperando, vamos!

– Eu não disse? – Lily agora não conseguia conter as lágrimas – Era mentira...

Lily saiu correndo do cinema, deixando James desolado. Olhou com ódio para Bella.

– E você não serve nem para desmentir e dizer que o Sirius é que foi seu amante!

– Para todos os efeitos, Sirius é meu primo. – tornou Bella – Não muito querido pela família, mas tem suas... Utilidades.

– Pois ele deve pensar o mesmo de você e suas "utilidades" – resmungou James, saindo do cinema.

Na entrada, encontrou Sirius. Quase deu um soco no amigo, pois toda aquela confusão fora culpa dele.

– Pontas, eu não tenho culpa se a minha prima ninfomaníaca te acusou assim!

– Agora eu sou ninfomaníaca, é isso? – Bella perguntou, enfurecida – Não lembro de você reclamar antes!

– Cadê o Remus? – James perguntou.

– Foi até o acampamento. Saímos de lá rápido para não sermos pegos de surpresa por Rodolphus. Deixamos Snape amarrado lá também. Espero que tenha morrido sem ar.

– Snape estava no acampamento? – James perguntou, ao passo que Sirius resumiu o que acontecera.

– Só tem um problema – disse James, depois de ouvir o ocorrido.

– Qual? – perguntaram os três.

– Lily acha que sou um devasso com duas amantes.

* * *

Ela não conseguia conter as lágrimas. Devia ter azarado aquele idiota quando teve oportunidade, assim não criaria expectativas.

Andava devagar pela calçada quando Lucius vinha em seu carro, acompanhando os passos da jovem.

– Parece que não gostou do filme, minha cara. – disse ele, irônico – Filme triste?

– Não. Só o filme da minha vida que terminou em tragédia. Eu sabia que não podia confiar nesses sonhos...

– Lily, querida... Parte meu coração ver que você está sofrendo. Por acaso não é por um bruxo de óculos que chegou recentemente na cidade, é?

Ela parou para encarar o ex-noivo. Lucius deu ordem para o elfo parar o carro.

– Não se lamente tanto. – ele continuou, ainda irônico – Logo ele será enterrado a sete palmos, por isso não precisa sofrer tanto.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Lily precisava ouvir com todas as letras para ter certeza de que estava errada sobre as intenções de Lucius. Infelizmente, não estava.

– Quero dizer que mandei matar aquele ladrãozinho de noivas. Afinal, por culpa dele, você despedaçou meu coração. – ele riu, cínico – Então, resolvi lavar a minha honra e tomar providências de direito.

Lily se aproximou do carro e segurou a mão de Lucius, que mantinha o olhar superior.

– Se é pelo nosso casamento, esqueça tudo o que eu disse, eu me caso com você. Afinal, foi algo de momento, Jam... Potter faz parte do passado agora. Além disso, ninguém da cidade soube do nosso rompimento, não haverá escândalo.

– Sabe, Lily... – ele saiu do carro e encarou a noiva – Não sou bruxo de perdoar traições, mas aceito você de volta. Sinto que você está sendo sincera... Ou está muito desesperada para vê-lo são e salvo.

Lucius continuava encarando Lily, que já não chorava. Apenas o encarava de volta, séria. Foi a vez dela sorrir, irônica.

– Faz alguma diferença o que eu penso ou sinto, desde que eu me case com você?

– Na verdade, não. – Lucius respondeu, com naturalidade – Embora eu não tivesse pensado num casamento de conveniências. Mas você é uma boa menina, Lily, sei que fará tudo direitinho.

– E quanto ao James, ou melhor, Potter? – ela perguntou.

– Não vou matá-lo. – disse ele, entrando novamente no carro. Por um momento Lily respirou aliviada – Rodolphus Lestrange vai fazer isso por mim.

– Lucius, eu já disse que me caso com você, deixe-o ir embora – Lily pediu, se aproximando novamente do carro.

– Não tenho como desfazer o negócio, querida – ele respondeu e sorriu novamente – Não esqueça de aparecer na capela amanhã, meu bem. Prometo que não vai esquecer da nossa lua de mel, principalmente porque vou mostrar o que faço com pessoas que pensam em me trair.

Lucius bateu no vidro que dividia o lugar do motorista, dizendo para que o elfo seguisse em frente. Ele acenou irônico, deixando Lily para trás.

Agora que Lily sabia o tipo de homem que Lucius Malfoy era, não tinha outra escolha senão dar o troco. O primeiro passo seria salvar aquele que, por alguns minutos, ela pensou ser o homem de sua vida.

* * *

Sirius e James caminhavam de volta para o acampamento, acompanhados por Bella e Narcissa. Sirius parou de repente.

– Pontas! Não precisamos mais fugir! Tenho uma idéia.

– Duelar com um bruxo assassino profissional até a morte? Só se eu duelar também.

– Esse é o plano B, embora não seja ruim, não é mesmo? – os olhos de Sirius brilharam – Faz tempo que não duelamos... – ele balançou a cabeça, como quem acorda de um devaneio – Mas não é isso. Lembra-se do bruxo que eu salvei de um hipogrifo?

– Não. – James respondeu, sincero – Você salvou um bruxo de um hipogrifo?

– Devo ter contado só para o Remus, então. Não importa, eu salvei um bruxo que prometeu se livrar de quem eu quiser.

– E você acha que ele encara o tal Lestrange?

– Tal, não! – Bella interrompeu – Lestrange é meu marido e merece respeito.

– Se você o respeitasse, ele não teria um par de chifres. – retrucou Sirius, se voltando para James – Ele encara o Rodolphus com toda a certeza. Aquele ali não tem medo de nada, se duvidar, é mais fácil ele sugar toda a energia de um dementador do que o contrário.

– Um momento! – Bella se colocou entre eles – Você está querendo contratar um louco assassino para matar o meu marido?

– Bem, seu marido quer nos matar primeiro, ou melhor, matar o James. – Sirius respondeu – E por sua culpa, já que você foi inventar essa baboseira de ser amante do James, típico de você querer poupar o que é do seu interesse e se livrar do resto. E como sou amigo do James e estou envolvido diretamente com você, me sinto na obrigação de ajudar.

– Obrigado, Almofadinhas – disse James, com gratidão.

– Que coisa mais piegas – comentou Narcissa.

– Além do mais, – Sirius continuou, como se não tivesse sido interrompido – Pontas está numa fase muito feliz da vida dele, apaixonado e parecendo um bobo. Tem mais é que sobreviver e cuidar da Lily dele. Enquanto no momento eu tenho a Marlene...

– Quem é Marlene? – Bella perguntou, com um olhar assassino – Por acaso não está me traindo, está? Seu ingrato!

– Tenha dó, Bella. Nós mal nos aturamos, só temos certas... "Afinidades" devido ao nosso apetite sexual. O Pontas só foi jogado nessa história para que a gente continuasse se encontrando nos momentos de ócio. E nem venha com esse papo de família. – disse Sirius, quando Bella abria a boca para falar – Da minha família só carrego o nome, que já é uma sina muito cruel para mim.

– Devia era se orgulhar do nosso sangue... – Bella começou, mas James interrompeu.

– A discussão está linda, mas vamos ao que interessa? Cada minuto papeando é um minuto a menos de vida que tenho.

– É verdade, Pontas. E já que essas duas não estão fazendo nada de útil... Voltem para o cinema e se escondam lá até que o Remus vá buscá-las. Se a garota do James aparecer, contem a verdade.

Sirius e James mudaram o trajeto, rumando para o bar, enquanto as duas mulheres voltavam para o cinema, a contragosto. Bella acabou cedendo, não queria ter que encontrar algum conhecido de Rodolphus e dar explicações. Poderia muito bem ter azarado os dois bruxos, mas Sirius azarado não lhe servia de nada. Narcissa acompanhava tudo com muito tédio, já não tinha tanto interesse em Remus. Se soubesse que eles mais fugiam que qualquer outra coisa, teria permanecido em sua cidade.

Remus correu do acampamento quando constatou que Snape não estava mais lá. Passou em frente ao bar, mas logo se escondeu, pois reconhecera Rodolphus Lestrange, bebendo sozinho. Teve que dar a volta para não ser visto, quando percebeu que Sirius e James iam direto ao encontro de Rodolphus. Tentou alcançá-los, quando alguém desaparatou na sua frente.

– Há quanto tempo, Lupin – era Snape.

– Você. – Remus se limitou a dizer. Ficaram em silêncio, se encarando, até que Remus resolve quebrá-lo – É pela dívida?

– Vim cobrar os juros. – Snape respondeu, com um sorriso de escárnio – Os barões dos cassinos querem seus couros como garantia do serviço bem feito.

– Meu caro Severus, a julgar pelo estado permanente do seu cabelo, acredito que não terá muito sucesso, então – Remus provocou, tentando ganhar tempo.

– Você vai ser o primeiro, lobisomem. – Snape saca a varinha.

– Lamento, mas devo discordar.

Remus e Snape sacaram a varinha simultaneamente e começaram a duelar. Lupin resolveu deixar James e Sirius à própria sorte, pelo menos até pensar numa maneira de livrá-los do apuro, assim que ele se livrasse de outro.

* * *

Enquanto Remus duelava e Sirius e James se viam cara a cara com a morte, Lilysbela voltou ao cinema para avisar James do perigo que corria. Chegando lá, encontrou as irmãs Black.

– Onde está o Potter? – pergunta, sem mais delongas.

– Foi resolver um assunto particular, mas volta logo – Narcissa respondeu.

– É, para buscar a gente – frisou Bella, nem um pouco entusiasmada em dizer a verdade.

– Não quero saber se ele vem buscar vocês ou não. – Lily replicou, um pouco despeitada – De qualquer forma, ele tem que ir logo embora. Meu noivo contratou um matador profissional para acabar com ele.

– Então terá que entrar na fila, porque meu marido vai acabar com ele – respondeu Bella, fazendo pouco caso.

– Além do Snape, que veio cobrar pelas dívidas dos cassinos. – completou Narcissa – A essa altura, Severus e Rodolphus não estão longe.

– Rodolphus Lestrange? – Lily perguntou.

– Meu marido, Rodolphus. – Bellatrix respondeu, ainda sem interesse – Por quê?

– Porque foi esse quem meu noivo contratou!

Bella e Narcissa se entreolharam. Era muita falta de sorte para aquele Potter.

– Bem, quem sabe pelo menos o bruxo que o Sirius salvou do hipogrifo não encontre primeiro o Rodolphus, assim pelo menos eles terão tempo de fugir – Bella observou, otimista.

– Espera... – Lily interrompeu – Por acaso foi esse Sirius quem salvou um matador profissional?

– Sim, o meu primo Sirius. Por quê?

– Porque o matador que ele salvou foi justamente Rodolphus Lestrange! – Lily exclamou, exasperada.

Narcissa e Bellatrix se levantaram.

– Droga, esse Potter não tem sorte mesmo – retrucou Narcissa, cansada de andar pra lá e pra cá, correndo para a porta.

– E ainda vai arrastar o Sirius junto. – Bella se apressou, mas parou à porta – Se bem que...

– Que foi? – Lily, que seguia as duas, perguntou.

– O Sirius me disse muitos desaforos agora a pouco, e ainda está com outra mulher... Sendo assim, que se virem! – ela voltou e se sentou em uma das poltronas. Narcissa não sabia ao certo que atitude tomar e Lily estava perplexa.

Lily não entendia o que Sirius, ou seja lá quem for, tinha a ver com o assunto, mas resolveu questionar a decisão daquela mulher estranha.

– Quer dizer que você vai largar os dois a mercê do seu marido? Não é possível que você vai abandonar seu primo e seu... Seu amante... – Lily mal conseguia falar, mas Bella e Narcissa começaram a rir.

– Como se Bella ou mesmo eu estivéssemos interessadas naquele Potter – disse Narcissa, entre risos.

– Potter não é meu amante, Sirius é. – Bella continuou, ainda rindo – Se quiser, pode ficar com seu querido Potter, mas a essa altura já deve estar morto.

Foi um gesto rápido. Lily deu um tapa em Bellatrix que ecoou pelo cinema.

– Sua vadia impertinente! – bradou Bella, sacando a varinha, mas Lily foi mais rápida.

– _Petrificus Totallus!_ – lançou o feitiço contra Bella, acertando em cheio. Em seguida, ela estuporou Narcissa.

Não esperou para ver ou falar algo para as duas, seria inútil. Correu em direção ao único que poderia ajudá-la naquele momento.

* * *

**¹** Música: Você não me ensinou a te esquecer, Caetano Veloso. Composição: Bruno Mattos / Odair José.


	7. Cap 6 – Um pouco mais de aventura

**Cap. 6 – Um pouco mais de aventura**

Sirius se aproximou de Rodolphus, que bebia o que parecia ser uísque de fogo. Deu um tapa nas costas dele, fazendo-o derramar parte da bebida.

– Como vai, amigão?

– Indo. E o amigo?

– Eu vou bem, mas meu amigo ali é que não está nada bem. – Sirius apontou para James, Rodolphus percebeu alguma familiaridade – Por isso mudei de idéia sobre aquele assunto. Preciso que mate alguém para mim.

– Por que essa mudança súbita?

– Justamente por causa do meu amigo. Alguém quer matá-lo, quando na verdade o jurado de morte deveria ser eu. Eu até cuidaria pessoalmente do sujeito, mas estamos com um pouco de pressa. Agenda cheia, sabe como é.

– E quem você quer que eu mate?

– Um sujeito metido a besta, burro que dói e ainda por cima corno. Ele é tão burro, que acreditou que o meu amigo era amante da mulher dele, quando na verdade era eu. As orelhas de burro são tão grandes, que competem com o tamanho dos chifres!

– Sirius, não exagere – censurou James, que ouviu sons de feitiços sendo lançados na rua, mas se deteve ao se aproximar da porta, quando Rodolphus o chamou.

– Mas me digam qual o nome do infeliz.

– Rodolphus Lestrange. – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, fazendo Rodolphus engasgar no momento em que bebia um gole do uísque. Percebendo o ocorrido, Sirius ainda completou – Nome ridículo, não acha?

– Já ouvi falar do sujeito. – disse Rodolphus, se recompondo – Dizem que é corajoso de mamar em uma esfinge.

– Conversa fiada, falam isso só pela propaganda. Propaganda muito enganosa, aliás. – emendou Sirius, fazendo Rodolphus engasgar de novo – O bruxo é tão burro, que acredita em tudo o que a cobra da mulher dele fala. E olha que conheço a Bellatrix desde criança e sei do que estou falando!

– E agora eu tenho que aturar as primas do Sirius no nosso calcanhar e ainda atazanar a minha vida – James se queixou.

– Qual é a sua graça? – Rodolphus perguntou.

– James Potter, prazer em conhecê-lo. – James estendeu a mão, mas Rodolphus não a apertou, fazendo com que James a retirasse disfarçadamente – Bem, como ia dizendo, agora o marido da prima do Sirius quer me matar, por um equívoco.

Enquanto James falava, Rodolphus tirava do bolso da capa um papel, que consistia no cartaz que ele rasgara da caminhonete dos homens que fugiram de sua casa. Reconheceu em James o Merlin da imagem. Com um gesto da varinha, queimou o papel e acendeu um cigarro.

– Então, pode fazer o serviço? – Sirius perguntou, sentado diante de Rodolphus.

– Considere feito – Rodolphus respondeu, encarando os dois.

– Ótimo! – Sirius se levantou, seguido por Rodolphus. James já estava de pé.

Os dois já estavam quase na rua, quando Rodolphus, com a varinha na mão, fez a última pergunta.

– Por acaso vocês têm algum recado para o moribundo?

– Sim. – Sirius respondeu, zombeteiro – Diga a ele que não vai faltar nada para a viúva e que... De vez em quando eu passo por lá para saber como ela está.

– Considere o recado dado. – disse Rodolphus, com a varinha apontada para eles – E quem garante isso é Rodolphus Lestrange, mais conhecido como Vela de libra!

Sirius e James pararam de andar. Se entreolharam, perguntando que tipo de brincadeira o Destino estaria tramando para os dois e se viraram devagar.

– Eu devo ser o bruxo mais azarado do mundo. – disse James – Só falta eu morrer sem a Lily saber a verdade.

– Se você se acha azarado, imagine eu. – retorquiu Sirius – Tanta mulher boa no mundo e eu tendo que perder meu tempo duelando com um doido corno. Plano B?

– Claro, por que não?

Rodolphus se aproximou, ao passo que os dois recuaram.

– Faz tempo que ando a procura de você, quatro olhos. Mas já vi que estava procurando o bruxo errado.

– Se é assim, o James pode ir, aí você me mata, oras. – disse Sirius – Não tem erro.

– Infelizmente para seu amigo, eu não posso. Me contrataram para matá-lo antes de saber que não era ele quem eu queria matar, e eu não sou bruxo de não cumprir com a palavra. Então, digam adeus e...

Nesse momento, um feixe vermelho passou zunindo acima da cabeça de Rodolphus. Foi a oportunidade perfeita para Sirius e James sacarem suas varinhas.

– _Estupefaça!_ – berraram os dois.

– _Protego!_ – Rodolphus gritou a tempo.

Remus se aproximou com Snape em seu encalço. Mais uma vez, os três amigos estavam reunidos, sendo cercados pelos dois matadores de aluguel.

– Remus, onde foi que você se enfiou? – disse James, se defendendo de um ataque de Rodolphus. Sirius revidou-o em seu lugar.

– Eu estava voltando para cá, mas o Snape me cercou. – respondeu, lançando um ataque a Snape, que teve suas vestes chamuscadas – Vi vocês entrarem no bar, não deu tempo de avisá-los que ele era o Rodolphus.

– Que ótimo... – James e Sirius murmuraram.

– Snape, atire para matar! – berrou Rodolphus – Não vão resistir por muito tempo!

– Não me dê ordens, Lestrange! – gritou Snape, quase lançando uma azaração para o colega de profissão.

Foi quando um feixe de luz vermelha brilhou no céu, fazendo todos pararem.

– Abaixem as varinhas agora! – era Frank Longbottom, junto com a tropa de aurores devidamente armados e Lily.

Nenhum dos duelistas estavam dispostos a obedecer, mesmo porque nunca baixariam a guarda enquanto seus oponentes estivessem de varinha na mão. Frank avisou mais uma vez. Como não teve sucesso, recolheu as varinhas à força.

– _Expelliarmus!_ – gritou. Todas as varinhas foram direto para sua mão – Muito bem, parem já com essa bagunça. Agora, Lily, diga-me quem foi que abusou da sua inocência?

– Foi ele – Lily respondeu, apontando para James. Sirius segurou o riso, enquanto Remus parecia confuso.

– Você abusou da _inocência_ dela?

– Meu caro Aluado, – era Sirius – não duvide que ainda existam moças puras, embora seja, como posso dizer sem parecer grosso... Ah, que se dane! Embora seja produto raro no mercado.

– Silêncio! – Frank se aproximou de James e o prendeu com as algemas – Você está preso por assédio sexual. Vai aprender a não mexer com minha prima.

Sirius e Remus se entreolharam enquanto Frank caminhava devagar, levando seu amigo.

– Remus, não temos lugar seguro para passar a noite, certo?

– Certo. – ele respondeu.

– Ótimo. – Sirius se virou para um auror e o socou, em seguida se virou para Frank – Você não vai me prender por desacato à autoridade?

Frank deu ordem para que o prendam também. Remus deu o ar da graça.

– Ah, e eu sou mesmo um lobisomem, um homem extremamente perigoso para a vida pública, mesmo não sendo lua cheia.

Frank encarou os três com um ar divertido. No fundo, sabia que Lilysbela queria livrá-los dos assassinos, então mandou prenderem Lupin também. Como não tinha acusação contra os matadores, mandou devolverem as varinhas deles. Apesar da profissão, não chegaram a matar ali e isso não era um problema que lhe dizia respeito.

Snape e Lestrange não puderam interferir por estarem em menor número. Observaram os aurores levarem os três Marotos jurados de morte.

– Tem como fazer alguma emboscada na delegacia? – perguntou Snape.

– Vou ter que falar com um dos meus clientes para saber. – disse Rodolphus – É por isso que odeio essas fardas. Não dá pra fazer muita coisa quando estão em bando.

E os dois cuspiram no chão, em protesto à prisão e com desgosto por não terem completado suas tarefas.

* * *

Durante a noite, Lucius apareceu na delegacia e comprovou o que Lestrange acabara de contar sobre os três artistas mambembes. Foi direto falar com Frank.

– Frank, tive uma idéia para dar mais destaque ao meu casamento. Meu e de Lily, claro.

– Diga – Frank respondeu, sem dar muita atenção.

– Que tal se todos os aurores fizessem uma saudação na entrada da capela wicca para mim e Lily? Seria muito bom.

– Não pode ser todo mundo, chefe – Peter se intrometeu.

– E por que não, seu boçal? – foi Lucius quem perguntou, irritado pela interrupção.

– Porque temos os prisioneiros, não podemos deixar que eles fiquem sozinhos. Vai que aqueles matadores entram?

– Realmente. – disse Frank – Embora a idéia de Lucius seja muito boa. Está decidido. – Frank se levantou, pegando sua capa, já de saída – Você fica aqui tomando conta deles, Peter.

– Eu? – perguntou inutilmente, já tremendo da cabeça aos pés – Mas sozinho?

– Peter, você é um auror assistente ou um rato? – Frank perguntou, se virando rápido.

– Bem... – Peter gaguejou.

– Então seja homem! Amanhã você vai ficar de guarda na hora do casamento.

Frank e Lucius saíram, ainda fazendo planos para a saudação. Na calçada, Lucius deu um sinal positivo pelas costas e os dois bruxos que estavam escondidos ali confirmaram seu plano para o dia seguinte.

* * *

Lilysbela se olhava no espelho, já vestida de noiva. Apesar de seus trajes, parecia pronta para um enterro ou para um campo de guerra. Era isso o que sentia, estava prestes a explodir uma bomba contra qualquer um que entrasse em seu caminho.

– Lily – Alice arrumava seu cabelo –, você pensou naquela nossa conversa?

– Sim.

– Por acaso vai se casar com ele assim mesmo?

– Dei a minha palavra, Alice. – Lily respondeu, séria – Mas não se preocupe comigo, vai ficar tudo bem.

Alice não respondeu de imediato, apenas encarou a amiga. Por fim, sorriu.

– Que bom que sabe o que fazer naquele altar.

Elas se encaminharam para a sala, onde Frank a aguardava, acompanhado de Lucius Malfoy.

– Está linda, Lily – Frank sorriu.

– Lucius, o que faz aqui? – era Alice quem perguntava – Não sabe que dá azar o noivo ver a noiva antes do casamento?

– Crendices populares não vão fazer eu desistir do casamento, Alice. – disse Lucius, sorrindo ironicamente – Não concorda comigo, Lily?

Ela não respondeu, tinha o olhar vazio.

– Bem... – Lucius continuou – Eu só vim porque quis trazer uma jóia de família. – ele tirou uma caixa de veludo e a abriu, exibindo uma tiara de diamantes – Pertenceu à minha tataravó e é passado de geração em geração. Um tesouro da família Malfoy, dado sempre em ocasiões como essa, uma união entre duas famílias de sangues-puros...

Frank e Alice se entreolharam, confusos. Lily piscou.

– A sua família dá tanta importância assim para sangues-puros?

– Claro que sim, seria uma desonra casar com algum trouxa sangue-ruim, não acha?

– Olhe como fala na minha casa, Lucius – Frank se levantou, impondo respeito.

– Sim, perdoe-me. Acho melhor deixar a minha noiva terminar de se arrumar. Encontro vocês na capela.

Quando ele saiu, Frank se aproximou de Lily.

– Diga, Lily. Não contou ao Lucius sobre seus pais? – ela sorriu, marota.

– Ele nunca perguntou.

* * *

Na cadeia, James, Sirius e Remus jogavam baralho para tentar passar o tempo.

– Então, quando faremos nossa fuga? – perguntou Sirius, entediado.

– Por que não hoje à noite? – Remus perguntou, em resposta – Quem sabe não baixam a guarda aqui na delegacia e aquela dupla caia no sono de tanto esperar.

– Se quiserem, podem ir. – disse James, amargurado – Até lá acho que a Lily não vai ter me perdoado, e pior, terá se casado com aquele almofadinhas (sem ofensas, Sirius) do Lucius Malfoy.

– Pontas, você vai ter que superar. – disse Remus – De qualquer forma, Lily é uma moça de família, vocês fugindo só acabaria por desgraçar a vida da moça.

– Ou a gente sai daqui hoje à noite e você rouba a moça, simples assim – disse Sirius, na maior naturalidade. Remus lançou um olhar de censura.

Continuaram jogando, até que Peter chamou:

– Visita para você, Potter. – disse, se afastando e dando passagem para Lily.

James se levantou, feliz em vê-la. Porém, quando percebeu que ela estava com um vestido de noiva, desfez seu sorriso.

– Vai mesmo se casar, Lily?

– Vou cumprir com uma obrigação, só isso – disse ela, séria.

– Me odeia tanto assim?

– Se te odiasse, não teria mandado meu primo prendê-lo, teria deixado você à mercê daqueles dois.

– Moça, – Sirius interrompeu – sem querer me gabar, mas nós três daríamos conta deles, numa boa. Esse título de "matador de aluguel" é só pra assustar, mas se você tiver um bom ataque é inútil.

– Se não me odeia, – James continuou, como se Sirius não tivesse interrompido – por que vai se casar com o Malfoy?

– Como consegue enganar as pessoas sendo tão burro, Potter? – ela cruzou os braços – Não entendeu ainda por que eu vim aqui?

– Lily – era Frank, da porta –, está na hora.

Ela respirou fundo e encarou James.

– Tenho que ir.

Saiu, sem deixar qualquer outra explicação. James a acompanhou com o olhar e seus amigos tiveram certeza de que ele era um caso perdido de coração apaixonado. James se voltou para eles, com cara de enterro.

– Tudo bem, qual o plano?

– Vai esquecer a Evans? – perguntou Remus.

– Não, vou roubá-la. – James respondeu, sincero – E se mesmo assim ela não ficar comigo, pelo menos não vai ficar com o Malfoy.

– Sabia que você não ia me decepcionar, Pontas – Sirius dá um tampinha nas costas do amigo.

* * *

Enquanto isso, fora da delegacia, Lucius pagava mais uma bolsa de galeões para Rodolphus.

– Só esperem até que o sino da capela toque. Espero que dessa vez você não tenha dificuldades.

– Se não tiver nenhuma interrupção, pode ter certeza. – disse Rodolphus – Aproveito e mato aquele cachorro desgraçado do Black.

– Pensei que fosse matar só um, Rodolphus. Nesse caso, vamos fazer uma barganha. – disse Snape – Não quero matar só o lobisomem, quero matar principalmente o Potter.

– Já fui pago, Snape. Se contente com o lobisomem.

– Fique com o dinheiro, já fui pago muito antes que você. Além do mais, é pessoal.

– Só porque ele te humilhou na mesa do pôquer, fazendo você dançar nu no meio de todos. Isso não é nada comparado ao que tentou fazer com o Malfoy, ou ao que Black fez a mim.

– Senhores, – Lucius se manifestou – lamento interromper, mas devo me apressar para a cerimônia. Além disso, não importa quem o mate, apenas façam.

Despediu-se dos dois e estava quase chegando à capela, quando esbarrou em alguém de capa.

– Olhe por onde anda seu... Sua... Moça encantadoramente bela – disse ele, ao ver que trombara em uma jovem loira e olhos azuis.

– A culpa foi minha – disse ela. Outra mulher de capa batia o pé no chão, impaciente.

– Vamos, Cissy! – disse ela, a agarrando pela mão e arrastando em direção à delegacia. Narcissa olhava para trás de vez em quando, sorrindo.

Lucius entrou na capela, agora incerto se fazia um bom negócio em se casar com uma ruiva teimosa, temperamental, com hobbies trouxas e que ainda por cima gostava de outro. Talvez tivesse a certeza de desmanchar o noivado, se soubesse o que Lily aprontaria.

* * *

Os três continuavam jogando na delegacia e planejando uma fuga, quando Narcissa e Bellatrix chegam para uma visita.

– Mais visita, desta vez para os três – diz Peter.

Elas se aproximaram da cela. Bella lançou um olhar assassino para Peter, que saiu dali rapidinho.

– Olha só para os três. Bem que merecem, por me dizerem desaforos – Bella sorriu, olhando a cela de cima abaixo.

– Eu não disse nada para você – Remus protestou.

– Mas não me disse que era um lobisomem de verdade. – disse Narcissa – Aliás, acho que precisamos conversar. Sobre nós.

Os três se entreolharam. James e Sirius tinham um ar de riso quando Remus se aproximou da grade da cela. Bellatrix revirou os olhos e se afastou um pouco.

– Sabe, Remus... Não é que eu não goste de você, mas...

– Entendo perfeitamente. – disse ele, sentindo um certo tédio – Acho justo que você procure alguém que hã... Esteja à sua altura.

– Obrigada. – Narcissa se comoveu – Apesar de termos rompido, vou ajudá-lo a sair daqui.

– Mesmo sabendo que você é um traste... – disse Bella, apontando para Sirius – Eu ajudo. Afinal, é da família, quem sabe ainda tenha remédio.

– Conversa fiada! – retrucou Sirius – Você só quer os agradecimentos. Além do mais, não temos tanta pressa, aqueles dois não podem simplesmente entrar aqui e nos matar.

– Eles podem. – disse Narcissa – Porque todo o regimento de aurores foi para o casamento, ficou só aquele aprendiz de auror na recepção.

– Ótimo, e ainda estamos sem varinha – James comentou, sem dar a devida importância ao fato.

– Não dá para abrir a cela com a varinha. – disse Narcissa, depois de tentar algumas vezes – Feitiço forte.

Bella sacou a própria varinha e ofereceu aos três rapazes.

– Claro que podem armar uma emboscada com esse auror.

– Por que você não fez isso? – Remus perguntou.

– Porque senão vocês ficam muito dependentes. Se não fosse por mim, hein? Essa história devia se chamar Lisbellatrix e o prisioneiro de Azkaban, seria muito mais de acordo.

– Seria, se você tivesse jeito de mocinha de filme romântico, Bella. – Sirius observou – Agradecemos suas varinhas, mas preferimos sair do nosso modo.

– Narcissa, você poderia ir até a capela e tentar impedir o casamento? – James perguntou, se aproximando – Quem sabe a gente consiga sair antes.

– Lá vem vocês agora querer me explorar, tenha paciência. – ela reclamou.

– Vai, Cissy. – disse Bella – Quem sabe você não encontra um bom partido que não seja trouxa nem lobisomem.

Narcissa saiu pisando duro, enquanto Bella continuou lá, de pé.

– Agora, Bella, chame aquele auror assistente e vai se esconder – disse Sirius.

– Por acaso está me dispensando? – Bella colocou as mãos na cintura, indignada.

– Não, minha cara. – Sirius revirou os olhos – Mas será que você quer mesmo estar aqui quando seu marido chegar?

Ao invés de responder, Bella saiu. Peter apareceu logo em seguida.

– Qual o problema?

– Ora essa, vejam quem está aqui. – Sirius exclamou – Nosso camarada Peter!

– O que querem comigo?

– Achamos que é uma oportunidade perfeita para batizarmos você agora. – disse Remus.

– E realizarmos seu casamento – continuou Sirius.

– Ou acha que esquecemos? – James perguntou com entusiasmo.

– Seria ótimo. – Peter sorriu, abobalhado – Mas eu não consegui os galeões.

– Esquece isso. – disse Sirius – Estamos pagando uma promessa e decidimos que hoje não vamos cobrar ninguém por batizados ou casamentos.

– Tudo bem, mas como é que eu vou trazer a Sue pra cá? Não tem outro lugar para ficarmos a não ser na cela.

– Não seja por isso, vocês entram e a gente sai.

– Vocês estão é tentando me passar a perna – Peter deu as costas, James o chamou rapidamente.

– Como assim, acha que vamos mesmo agir de má fé com um camarada valente e destemido como você? Olhe bem no espelho, amigo, já sabemos que não há meios de lhe passar a perna.

– Bem, falando dessa forma...

– Então! Olha só, você fica aqui com sua senhora, enquanto a gente espera ali, naquele pátio – apontou Remus.

Peter tornou a olhar os três prisioneiros. Desconfiado, se aproximou. Os Marotos tentaram não parecer suspeitos, embora se tratando de Sirius e James fosse quase impossível.

– Pronto, gostei. – Peter sorriu – Agora, o que eu faço?

– Precisamos das nossas varinhas. – Remus continuou – Claro que temporariamente.

– E de uma jarra com água. – disse Sirius.

Peter entregou os objetos para os três. Sirius jogou a água em seu rosto, enquanto James e Remus agitavam as mãos, fazendo gestos aleatórios.

– Pronto – disse Sirius – Está batizado.

– Já?

– É tudo muito rápido.

– Então vou buscar a Sue para vocês fazerem o casório.

– Não precisa – James se adiantou, puxando o auror – Fazemos agora.

– Ué, mas não precisa da presença dos dois?

– Não, é tudo muito rápido e prático – disse Remus, os três agitando as mãos novamente – Pronto, já está casado.

– Nossa, que eficiência – disse Peter, de olhos arregalados.

– Pronto, agora é só tirar a gente da cela e chamar a sua Sue – disse James, num tom impaciente.

– Claro, que cabeça a minha! – diz Peter, desfazendo o feitiço que os trancava.

Assim que saíram, os três tiveram que se conter para não correr, tamanha era a ansiedade de sair da prisão. Peter continuou, tranqüilo, a preparar seu ninho de amor, enquanto que do lado de fora, a cidade se movimentava para acompanhar o que seria o casamento do ano. A não ser que algum bruxo de óculos e cabelos arrepiados pudesse evitar.

* * *

**Nota da Lucy:** Agradeço pelas reviews! Não pude responder à todas devido aos atrasos do em mandar os emails de notificação. Até!


	8. Cap 7 – Momentos decisivos

**Cap. 7 – Momentos decisivos**

Esperaram ainda alguns minutos até Peter estar bastante distraído para saírem da prisão.

Bella os aguardava impaciente atrás da delegacia, olhando sempre de um lado a outro, caso seu marido estivesse por perto.

– Até que enfim! O que fizeram para aquele frouxo soltar vocês?

– Strip-tease – respondeu Sirius, com pouco caso. Ela riu com sarcasmo.

– Bem, não importa. Vamos embora.

– Se vocês forem, me despeço aqui. – disse James – Vou para o tal casebre que insistem em chamar de capela, e nem que tenha que desmontar todo aquele altar eu impeço esse casamento.

– Então, aproveita e fala para minha irmã que vamos esperá-la fora dos limites da cidade – disse Bella, pegando a mão de Sirius e já caminhando.

James não respondeu, ou sequer esperou que os amigos o acompanhassem. Seguiu direto em direção à capela, sem se preocupar se era visto ou não. Remus e Sirius o acompanharam à distância. Bella se irritou.

– O que estão esperando? Vão continuar aí parados? Aqueles dois podem chegar a qualquer momento.

– Não sei quanto a você, Sirius, mas eu vou ajudar o James. – disse Remus, sério, e se dirigiu a Bellatrix – Agradeço pelo aviso sobre seu marido e Snape, mas não vou abandonar um amigo assim.

Saiu sem olhar para trás, deixando Sirius e Bella.

– Que bom, menos um. – disse ela – Sabe, primo, você sempre andou em muita má companhia, mas pelo menos agora somos só eu e você...

– Sabe, Bella? – disse Sirius – O James é como um irmão para mim.

– Você já tem um irmão – disse Bella.

– Ele nunca foi como James. – replicou Sirius – Além disso, eu sei que se fosse comigo, o James também faria de tudo para me ajudar. Então... É melhor voltar para a sua casa sozinha.

– Está me dispensando, Sirius Black?

– Por hora, sim. Claro que não vou deixar de te agradecer pelo que fez até agora, mesmo sabendo que você tinha interesse no resultado.

– Sirius, você não entende? Estou aqui disposta a fugir com você! – Bella falava, quase histérica – Abandonar meu casamento e tudo!

– Pra quê? Você ia odiar ficar comigo um dia inteiro, sabe disso. – Sirius já caminhava em direção à capela – Volta para sua casa, passo lá de vez em quando.

Sirius correu em direção à capela, deixando Bellatrix boquiaberta para trás. Quem a visse, diria que estava se transformando numa fera perigosa, com um brilho avermelhado no olhar e fumaça saindo das narinas. Obviamente, ela se vingaria daquela desfeita.

* * *

Peter estava curtindo sua lua de mel muito à vontade com sua nova esposa. Um lençol estendido num varal cobria o espaço em que estavam. Alguém, porém, retirou esse lençol bruscamente.

– Que pouca vergonha é essa? – Rodolphus pergunta, com sua varinha apontada para a cabeça de Peter.

– Não atire, estou desarmado! – Peter exclamou.

– Isso está mais do que claro – disse Snape, que entrara na cela acompanhando Rodolphus. Suzan encara o marido um tanto frustrada.

- Credo, mas você é mole, hein?

– Se recomponha, homem! – gritou Rodolphus – E me diga onde estão aqueles três malandros.

– Estão esperando ali no pátio – Peter gaguejou.

– Você soltou os presos apenas para aprontar dentro da cela? Não tinha outro lugar, não? – Snape censurou.

– Na verdade, não. – Peter foi sincero – Não tenho mais casa, nem eu nem ela, então estamos morando aqui. Acabamos de casar.

– Seu idiota, acredita mesmo que eles esperariam do lado de fora até vocês terminarem? – Rodolphus perguntou, saindo.

– Já vi que vou ter que perseguir esses cães ainda mais longe – resmungou Snape, seguindo o colega de profissão.

Suzan se voltou para Peter.

– E então?

– Preciso de dez minutos para me recompor – disse ele, envergonhado.

– Arre, que homem fui arrumar... – ela se lamentou.

* * *

Frank Longbottom conduziu Lily até o altar. Lucius sorria, confiante, enquanto Lily parecia furiosa. Ela sabia esperar o momento certo de agir, porém ouviu o cântico que entoavam em sua entrada, algo muito diferente do que se canta em casamentos.

– "Ainda bem que cheguei a tempo para impedir que cometa essa loucuraa... Auuuunnnn"¹.

– Auuuunnnn – todos repetiram, como se respondessem a uma prece.

Lily se segurou para não rir vendo James e seus amigos vestidos de sacerdotes. Sirius lançou incenso para todos os lados, a fim de que a fumaça encobrisse seus rostos.

– "Dá um jeito de enganar esse idiota e me encontre atrás da capelaaaa... Auuuunnn".

Lucius começou a tossir com a fumaça e logo os três não estavam mais ali.

– Que fumaceira, é bem capaz de alguém passar mal.

– Com toda a certeza... – disse Lily, se abanando – E-eu, eu acho que vou...

Ela não consegue completar a frase, desmaiando nos braços de Lucius.

Houve o costumeiro alvoroço dentre os convidados e logo Frank e Alice se aproximaram. Lucius a conduziu para os fundos da capela, numa ante-sala.

– Lily, tudo bem? – Alice serviu um copo d'água.

– Já passou. – Lily respondeu.

– Tem certeza, _meu bem?_ – Lucius perguntou, desconfiado.

– Toda certeza, _amor_. Só preciso de um pouco de ar – Lily piscou para Alice, que entendeu tudo.

– Deixem a menina respirar – ralhou ela para o marido e Lucius – e vão lá para o altar informar que ela já vai.

Obedecendo a Alice, embora ambos um tanto relutantes, Frank e Lucius foram para o altar.

– Está tudo sob controle. – disse Lucius – É muita emoção, uma data muito importante...

Alice volta da ante-sala.

– E então? – perguntam os dois.

– Ela já foi – Alice murmurou.

– Como assim, já foi? – Lucius parecia transtornado – Foi para onde?

–Foi embora. – disse Alice, naturalmente – Ela não quer se casar com você, isso é óbvio.

Lucius se virou automaticamente para Frank.

– Escute aqui, você vai atrás da sua prima e trazê-la de volta, ou perde o seu cargo e vira um gari!

– Minha prima saiu porque quis. – disse Frank – Se quiser, vá procurar você mesmo. Não me preocupo em varrer ruas.

Lucius não respondeu de imediato, apenas olhou enraivecido para Frank e se voltou para os convidados.

– Houve um pequeno contratempo, queiram aguardar mais um pouco, por favor. – e saiu pisando duro.

* * *

Rodolphus bebia de novo. Sabia que se houvesse alguma pista sobre o paradeiro daqueles três, ele receberia logo. E não foi bem uma pista que ele conseguiu.

– Rodolphus. – Bellatrix aparece e se senta ao lado do marido – Afinal, vai ou não vai matar aqueles três?

– O que está fazendo aqui, Bella, se mandei você ficar em casa? – pergunta, tomando mais um gole da bebida – Por acaso você não tentou ajudar aquele idiota, tentou?

– Não. – resolve mentir descaradamente – Mas Cissy queria o lobisomem vivo, então conseqüentemente... Enfim, de qualquer forma, me arrependi do que fiz, Rodolphus e prefiro mesmo que você acabe com a vida daqueles três. Não valeu a pena, você é muito mais homem.

– Disso eu já sabia. – retruca ele – Mas a sua irmã não queria o lobisomem?

– Depois que descobriu que ele realmente é um lobisomem, Cissy não ia querer ficar com um sujeito desses! – Bella exclama, horrorizada.

– Tem alguma pista de onde estão?

– Foram para a capela, impedir o casamento de uma mocinha por quem o quatro olhos se apaixonou.

Rodolphus se levantou chamando Snape, que estava à porta. Os dois conversaram e depois caminharam para lados opostos. Bellatrix pegou o copo de Rodolphus e tomou um gole.

– Você vai aprender a não me esnobar, Sirius Black.

* * *

Lily encontrou James no lado de fora da capela. Ela não esperou qualquer satisfação por parte dele, simplesmente se jogou em seus braços e, para espanto de todos, o beijou.

– Como é que acusaram James de ter "abusado de sua inocência", se ela é que está abusando dele? – Sirius cochichou para Remus, que não respondeu, apenas sorriu, divertido.

– Como saiu da prisão? – Lily perguntou, quando se afastou de James.

– Outro truque, depois explico. – disse ele, segurando as mãos dela – Quer fugir comigo?

– Que pergunta, claro que sim!

– Só que você não vai. – Lucius Malfoy apontava sua varinha firmemente – Vai voltar e se casar comigo, não vou admitir um escândalo desses...

Os três marotos sacaram suas varinhas.

– Você quem sabe. – disse James – Prefere ter o corpo machucado por azarações ou um escândalo moral?

– Tudo bem, James. – Lily se manifestou – Eu tenho mesmo entrar naquela capela.

– O quê? – James entrou em choque – Mas...

– Apenas confie em mim – murmurou ela.

– Se quiser assistir de camarote, Potter, fique à vontade – tornou Lucius, puxando Lily pela mão.

Entraram novamente na capela, todos exclamando surpresos os noivos aparecerem daquela forma, quando era desnecessário. Lily, porém, parou no meio do caminho. Lucius a encarou.

– O altar é um pouco mais adiante, Lily.

– Eu sei. Mas eu não dou mais um passo. – disse ela, determinada – Não vou me casar com você, Lucius. Aliás, você, que se importa tanto com sangue, também não quer se casar comigo.

– É mesmo? E por que eu não ia querer?

– Porque – ela tirou a tiara de diamantes da cabeça junto com o véu e o atirou ao chão – eu não sou puro-sangue! Meus pais eram trouxas!

Houve uma exclamação de surpresa ainda maior por parte dos convidados e Lucius parecia que tinha visto um fantasma.

– Por que você acha que gosto tanto de cinema? – ela continuou – Meus pais me levavam todas as semanas, a mim e a minha irmã trouxa, era nossa diversão!

– Mas você é prima do Longbottom, a família dele é puro-sangue!

– Frank é meu primo de 4521369o grau, não chega a ser nem mais parentesco!

– Quer... Quer dizer que eu me contaminei com uma _sangue-ruim _esse tempo todo? – Lucius suava frio.

– Hei, loiro aguado! – James se aproximou rapidamente e socou o nariz de Lucius – Olha a língua quando falar com uma dama.

Ele pegou Lily pela mão e saiu da capela. Ela jogou o buquê para o alto, caindo nas mãos de Narcissa Black, que encarou o fato como um sinal dos céus, e foi logo ajudar o noivo a se levantar.

– Lily, um momento. – Frank os alcançou – Eles fugiram da prisão, terão de voltar.

– Por favor, Frank! Retiro as acusações – Lily respondeu, sem parar de andar.

– Não posso retirar a do lobisomem nem a de agressão a um oficial – Frank continuou, sendo seguido por Alice.

– Esquece isso, Frank. – pediu a esposa – Não vê que Lily está feliz?

– Não há nada para ser esquecido! – berrou Lucius, que seguia a todos – Quero dar queixa contra essa agressão, não pode ignorar isso, Longbottom!

– Ah, cala a boca – disse Sirius, lançando uma azaração em Lucius e errando por um triz ­ Temos mais o que fazer.

– Tudo bem, eu retiro as acusações, mas vocês têm que ir até a delegacia para assinar a papelada de soltura. Assim, não serão criminosos procurados.

– E lá vamos nós com a burocracia. – disse Remus – Se tivermos sorte, Snape e Lestrange não nos incomodarão.

– Pelo menos não seremos perseguidos por sermos criminosos. – Sirius comentou – Não que fizesse diferença, mas...

A comitiva seguiu para a delegacia. Frank ia à frente, com Alice, seguido por James e Lily. Sirius e Remus mais atrás, para tirarem sarro de Lucius Malfoy, que continuava os seguindo com o nariz sangrando e Narcissa em seu encalço.

– Diga: – perguntou ela – Não notou mesmo que aquela ruiva era sangue-ruim?

– Seus amigos não se importam de você usar esse tipo de palavreado? – Lucius perguntou.

– Não são meus amigos. – disse ela – Tem um lobisomem entre eles. Aquele ali de preto é meu primo, mas ninguém da família gosta dele. Só estou acompanhando temporariamente.

Ele parou e os dois se encararam.

– Você é puro-sangue?

– Claro. – responde ela, estufando o peito com orgulho – Quem você pensa que sou?

– Que tal ser a futura senhora Malfoy?

– Pedido repentino... Não acha que devemos nos conhecer melhor primeiro?

– Nos conhecemos na lua de mel, algo contra?

Diante da proposta, Narcissa ficou boquiaberta. Nisso, ouviram a voz de Sirius.

– Olha só! Conseguiu, Cissy! Bom golpe do baú!

– Morra, Sirius! – gritou ela, avançando para o primo, Lucius a seguia de perto.

Chegando na delegacia, encontraram Peter e Suzan presos.

– O que significa isso? – Frank se apressou em abrir a cela.

– Não se aproxime, senhor! É uma armadilha – Peter grita, em frangalhos.

– _Expelliarmus!_

As varinhas foram tiradas de seus respectivos donos. Rodolphus Lestrange as pegou no ar, colocando todas na mesa.

– Ora, vamos entrando. – convidou ele, apontando para a cela aberta – Fiquem à vontade e não se preocupem, tenho um negócio a tratar com dois sujeitos e um lobisomem.

Todos foram para um canto da cela. Frank protegia Alice, Peter se escondia atrás de Suzan, Lucius e Narcissa não se intimidaram.

– Já que você está aqui apenas para cumprir o combinado, – disse Lucius –­ pode nos poupar dessa cena deprimente?

– Na verdade, não – disse, empurrando os dois.

– Isso é um ultraje, Rodolphus – reclamou Narcissa.

– Lamento, cunhada, hoje não estou com muita paciência nem sutileza. Agora por favor, os três cavalheiros, queiram se aproximar.

Sirius, Remus e James se adiantaram. Lily se colocou na frente de James.

– Não! Não tem por que matar o James!

– Obrigado pela parte que nos toca, moça – replicou Sirius. Lily não se importou e continuou.

– Se foi porque Lucius lhe pagou, então esqueça! Ele não quer mais se casar comigo!

– Mas pode matá-lo. – disse Lucius – Odeio dinheiro mal investido e o serviço foi caro.

– E vou cumprir o prometido.

– Um momento! – disse Sirius – Você tem uma dívida comigo! Disse que mataria quem eu quisesse e eu disse que queria que você morresse!

– Faz sentido. E eu dei minha palavra. – Rodolphus o encarou – Pois muito bem, cumpro a palavra, mas não garanto que você vá ver o resultado. Então eu faço o seguinte, eu mato vocês e depois me mato.

– Isso não é muito conveniente para nós – Sirius retrucou.

– Não seria para mim se fosse o contrário – retorquiu Rodolphus.

Sirius e Remus saíram da cela, conformados. James fez Lily olhar para ele.

– Tudo bem, Lily. – disse, fazendo um carinho em seu rosto – Só quero que saiba que eu morro feliz, porque eu pelo menos descobri o sentido da palavra Amor.

Seguiu-se um "oooh" vindo dos outros que participavam da cena. Sirius fez uma careta e resmungou algo do tipo "que cafona". Já Rodolphus revirou os olhos, impaciente.

– James, não fala assim. – Lily estava prestes a chorar – Parece aqueles filmes em que o final é trágico.

– Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo – os dois se abraçaram, gerando uma nova exclamação vinda dos espectadores.

– Já chega de despedidas. – Rodolphus puxou os dois para fora da cela, trancando os outros dentro dela, e apontou a varinha para os marotos. Lily saiu correndo em desespero – Agora, façam as suas preces e não pensem que vão morrer logo, vou me divertir primeiro...

Os três se entreolharam, sérios. Ser torturado antes de morrer não fazia mais diferença.

– Senhores, foi uma honra dividir todos os momentos de trambiques e truques trouxas contra bruxos com vocês – disse Remus.

– Igualmente, meu caro. – disse Sirius – Só lamento estar aqui, com tanta mulher boa nesse mundo que eu ainda não peguei. Nem me despedi da Marlene, boa moça. Nem da Bella.

– Eu agradeço a vocês por terem me ajudado até aqui. – disse James – E lamento por não terem sentido a felicidade que eu senti em ter alguém a quem amar.

Rodolphus apontou a varinha para eles.

– _CRUCIO!_

Os marotos estremeceram, porém quando abrem os olhos, quem está no chão inconsciente com a maldição é Rodolphus. Todos olham para trás e encontram Lily.

– Lily, você usou uma maldição imperdoável? – James ia ao seu encontro, mas parou, ao perceber que ela não segurava a varinha – _Você!_

Severus Snape agora apontava a varinha para a cabeça da jovem.

– Que percepção, Potter. – zombou ele – Parece que sua querida ruivinha sangue-ruim tinha mesmo a intenção de reagir, mas cheguei primeiro. Rodolphus me mandou para onde todos chamam de capela, apenas para espioná-los e me deixou de fora da brincadeira. Tsc... Eu sabia que não podia confiar nele.

– E você, como grande covarde, vai usar uma mocinha indefesa como escudo – disse Sirius, fechando o punho.

– Apenas para atacar três marmanjos com uma varinha, sendo que estamos os três desarmados – disse Remus, completando o raciocínio.

– Correção, apenas para matar os três malandros, desgraçados e arruaceiros que vocês são. – Snape apontou a varinha para James – Você vai ser o primeiro, Potter. Bem diante da sua namoradinha sangue-ruim e indefesa.

O grande erro de Snape foi pensar que Lily era indefesa. Aproveitando o momento em que ele apontou a varinha para James, ela deu uma cotovelada em seu estômago, causando falta de ar ao matador. Correu ao encontro de James quando Snape apontou novamente a varinha.

– _AVADA KEDAVRA!_

– NÃO, LILY!

Lily se jogou nos braços de James e ambos caíram no chão, abraçados.

Ouviu-se música de suspense.

**Voz da locutora/autora:** Terá Lily Evans se sacrificado para salvar seu verdadeiro amor? James Potter conseguirá viver sem a mulher de seus sonhos? E quanto aos seus amigos, conseguirão proporcionar o devido consolo? Sirius ficará com Bellatrix ou Marlene? Ninguém aceitará Remus como lobisomem?

Não percam no capítulo decisivo de... _Lilysbella e o prisioneiro de Azkaban_.

* * *

**¹ Nota da Lucy:** A parte em que James faz as "preces" na celebração do casamento, até onde sei, são inexistentes na wicca, principalmente a parte em que ele "medita", mas eu tinha que colocar algo que substituísse o "amém", presente no filme. Qualquer semelhança é coincidência. De verdade...


	9. Epílogo

**Epílogo: Quando os sonhos se realizam**

_No capítulo anterior:_

Aproveitando o momento em que Severus Snape apontou a varinha para James Potter, Lilysbela deu uma cotovelada em seu estômago, causando falta de ar ao matador. Correu ao encontro de James quando Snape apontou novamente a varinha.

– _AVADA KEDAVRA!_

– NÃO, LILY!

Lily se joga nos braços de James e ambos caem no chão, abraçados.

– LILY! – James não tem coragem de abrir os olhos. Não sabia ao certo, nem queria ver sua amada falecida em seus braços.

– James! – disse Remus.

– Pontas, levanta! – ele ouviu Sirius o chamar também. Manteve-se de olhos fechados, abraçado fortemente em Lily.

– James... – ele ouviu uma terceira voz e abre os olhos devagar, vendo Lily lhe afagando o rosto.

– Você... Você está viva! – James exclamou, abobado – Como? A morte não era instantânea?...

– Se continuar a me apertar desse jeito, acho que não vou viver muito – ela riu.

James não pediu desculpas, apenas a segurou com mais força e a beijou. Os amigos se sentiram aliviados e olharam para onde estava o corpo inerte de Severus Snape.

– Alguém pode me dizer o que aconteceu? – pergunta James, ao se levantar com Lily.

Os marotos e Lily se aproximaram do corpo. Atrás dele, apareceu Bellatrix. Ela se aproximou devagar, ainda com a varinha na mão.

– Bella? – Sirius se aproximou – Você nos ajudou? Ajudou ao James?

– Não seja ridículo, Sirius. – disse ela – Esse cretino atirou no meu marido e isso é imperdoável.

Ela chutou a cabeça inerte de Snape. Sirius riu, aliviado de que aquela era sua querida prima Bellatrix e chutou a cabeça de Snape em seguida.

– Vou sentir sua falta, Bella – tornou ele.

– E a Marlene?

– Ah, Marlene... É especial, mas você é da família. Amor de primos é assim.

Bella deu um beijo leve nos lábios de Sirius.

– Sabe onde eu moro.

– Te ligo antes – ele sorri.

Lily pegou as varinhas sobre a mesa e as distribuiu a todos. Libertou Frank e os demais da cela, o chefe dos aurores da região examinou o cadáver.

– Peter, cuide dele. – disse – Eu deveria prendê-la, senhora Lestrange, mas como salvou a vida da minha prima, mesmo que sem intenção, permito que vá embora com seu marido.

– Ah, você permite? – ela pergunta, sarcástica. Cissy se aproxima.

– Bella, por favor... Acabo de encontrar um noivo perfeito, não arrume confusões por enquanto.

– Como quiser, Cissy. – disse, se aproximando de Rodolphus, que ainda estava inconsciente, e cochichou – Mas é bom ele se preparar, porque vai ter volta... E você! – ela aponta para Lucius – Se vai fazer parte da família, ajude aqui a sua cunhada a levar o marido para fora.

– Será que agora podemos apressar esses papéis, para irmos embora? – Remus pergunta, chamando a atenção de volta para o grupo.

– Por que não? – diz Frank.

– Um momento! – Lucius se aproxima, carregando Rodolphus no ombro e aponta para James – Este bruxo me agrediu, exijo que ele pague como determina a Lei!

– Ah, não reclama, Lucius. – diz Frank – Por que não vai cuidar da sua atual noiva, e aproveita e toma cuidado para não vê-la antes do casamento, você sabe que dá azar.

Logo, os três já não eram mais acusados de crime algum, pelo menos não naquela cidade. Alice ainda abraçava Lily, feliz pela escolha que ela fizera.

– Que bom que abriu os olhos, Lily!

– Se não fosse você, talvez eu nunca conseguiria.

James se dirigiu a Bellatrix.

– E quanto ao seu marido? Vai continuar nos perseguindo?

– Ele só iria perseguir Sirius. – Bella respondeu – Mas dou um jeito para ele esquecer isso. É muito fácil persuadir Rodolphus.

Remus e Sirius, que haviam buscado o carro, buzinaram na porta da delegacia.

– Vamos, Pontas! – Remus o chama.

– Ou será que só por que arrumou uma namorada, você vai esquecer dos amigos? – pergunta Sirius, provocando.

Narcissa se aproximou do carro para falar com Remus.

– Espero de verdade que seja feliz, Remus.

– Ah, eu também. – ele respondeu, formalmente – Parabéns pelo seu noivado.

– Obrigada. – ela sorriu e olhou para Lucius de modo sonhador – Acho que encontrei o homem ideal para mim.

– Concordo... – diz ele, sorrindo.

James e Lily se despediram de todos, menos de Lucius e Rodolphus. Frank a abraçou ternamente.

– Espero que seja feliz, Lily.

– Eu serei. Obrigada por tudo, Frank.

Ele beijou a testa da prima e apertou a mão de James, recomendando para que cuidasse bem dela. Os dois entraram na caçamba da caminhonete e Sirius deu a partida, deixando Azkaban para trás.

* * *

No caminho, Remus sintonizou seu rádio. Uma música agradável e romântica, própria para um final de história começa a tocar.

_Eu quero a sina de um artista de cinema   
__Eu quero a cena onde eu possa brilhar  
__Um brilho intenso, um desejo, eu quero um beijo  
__Um beijo imenso, onde eu possa me afogar  
__Eu quero ser o matador das cinco estrelas  
__Eu quero ser o Bruce Lee do Maranhão  
__A Patativa do Norte, eu quero a sorte_

_Eu quero a sorte de um chofer de caminhão  
__Pra me danar por essa estrada, mundo afora, ir embora  
__Sem sair do meu lugar  
__Pra me danar, por essa estrada, mundo afora, ir embora  
__Sem sair do meu lugar  
__Ser o primeiro, ser o rei, eu quero um sonho_

_Moça donzela, mulher, dama, ilusão  
__Na minha vida tudo vira brincadeira  
__A matinê verdadeira, domingo e televisão  
__Eu quero um beijo de cinema americano  
__Fechar os olhos fugir do perigo  
__Matar bandido, prender ladrão  
__A minha vida vai virar novela_

_Eu quero amor, eu quero amar  
__Eu quero o amor de Lilysbela  
__Eu quero o mar e o sertão_

_Eu quero amor, eu quero amar  
__Eu quero o amor de Lilysbela  
__Eu quero o mar e o sertão_¹

– Muda dessa rádio, Remus. – Sirius reclama – Já chega de coisas românticas, quero algo de ação.

Enquanto os dois discutiam, James e Lily estavam na caçamba, naquele momento descoberta, olhando para o céu, admirando as estrelas que iam surgindo naquele fim de tarde.

– Está pensando em quê? – Lily perguntou, acariciando os cabelos dele.

– Só pensando. – ele responde, vago – Eu falei a verdade quando te vi a primeira vez, do meu sonho. Eu sonhei com você e com um zepelim... E meu sonho se realizou, eu encontrei você. Mas não entendi o que um zepelim tem a ver com tudo isso.

– Vai ver o zepelim foi apenas um símbolo, indicando que você tinha que sair em busca dos seus sonhos.

– Ainda bem que não desisti. – disse ele, beijando Lily com carinho. Olha para o céu, prestando atenção a uma estrela cadente, quando sua vista é nublada por um estranho objeto – Não acredito... Sirius pára o carro!

Sirius obedeceu, irritado. Logo, todos desceram.

– O que foi? – perguntou ele – Problemas de pneu?

– Olhem lá! – James apontou.

Um enorme zepelim passou sobre suas cabeças. James e Lily sorriram e começaram a correr atrás do zepelim, como se fossem duas crianças. Sirius estava perplexo.

– Você me fez parar só pra ver um enorme objeto voador trouxa?

– Olhe pelo lado bom. – disse Remus – É uma idéia para fazermos nossa caminhonete voar.

Resolveram montar acampamento. James e Lily estavam mais felizes que nunca.

– James, James! – ela chamou, durante a noite.

– Hum – ele respondeu, sem abrir os olhos.

– Você gosta mesmo de cinema?

– Claro, meu amor. Eu não mentiria sobre isso.

– Então... – ela ia perguntar, hesitante, quando ele interrompeu.

– Quer ir ao cinema comigo? Assim que chegarmos ao nosso próximo destino?

– Claro! – ela respondeu, o cobrindo de beijos.

Naquela noite, tiveram o mesmo sonho. Estavam na sala de cinema, não sabiam ao certo qual era o filme, sabiam apenas que o final foi feliz.

Um a um, as pessoas iam saindo. Devagar, algumas conversavam, comentavam sobre o que assistiram. Por fim, restou apenas um casal.

Eles começam a se mexer devagar, um deles com um pequeno embrulho no colo, um bebê de cabelos pretos e desarrumados e olhos verdes que sorria para seus pais.

Se levantam e caminham devagar para a saída. Felizes, como num final feliz. Satisfeitos por verem como tudo aconteceu, não importando como tenha sido o final.

**Fim.**

* * *

**¹**Música: Lisbela (adaptada para Lilysbela), de Los Hermanos. Composição: Caetano Veloso e José Almino

**Agradecimentos finais:** Para a Kakazinha e a Doom Potter, que aguardaram essa fic para o II challenge de filmes; para o Murilo que betou boa parte dela, um especial para a Nikari, que betou de novo e teve uma super paciência para me aturar no msn, para a Scila que fez a capa e leu a fic e a Amanda, que também leu a fic, para ter certeza de que a idéia não estava tão absurda.

Agradeço também pelos coments!


End file.
